Jasper Hale: The untold Story
by I'mafruitloop
Summary: This is Twilight from Japser's perspective. Obviously with some added stuff as he isn't in the book very much till the end. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Jeopardizing Thoughts

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Jeopardizing Thoughts. **

The scent of their blood was making me crazy. Two weeks was much to long to go without hunting. Having all these humans around didn't help either. I sat in the Cafeteria of Forks High School with my brothers and sisters. This was just a formality as we didn't need to eat, well not human food anyway.

Edward was muttering something to Emmet about the new girl, I think her name was Isabella. I knew in my head he was monitoring my thoughts, not for himself, but for Alice who worried constantly. I tried to keep them nice, but sometimes, especially when a human got to close they went wild.

I guess sitting by the heaters was stupid on our part. A girl stopped to talk to her friend and her scent blew my way. My muscles tightened, the venom began flow in my mouth and my thoughts went wild. I pictured myself getting up from the seat next to Alice, walking over to the girl, leaning down and in as if to kiss her neck and letting my lips touch her neck, feeling how her pulse would feel…Edward kicked my chair

"Sorry" I muttered

Edward merely shrugged

Alice however always had something encouraging to say.

"You weren't gong to do anything" she muttered to me "I could see that" Sometimes Alice abused her gift using it to keep an eye on me. She, Edward and I were the ones who had these "gifts". I was able to tinker with peoples emotions; I didn't usually use my gift unless totally necessary, but sometimes I felt it irresistible to have a little fun.

Alice was still talking to me "It helps if you think of them as humans" She said "Her name is Whitney and she has a baby sister. Her mother invited Esme to a garden party last year. Do you remember?"

"I know who she is" I replied. I turned away from her. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. Alice got up and left. Unlike Rosalie and Emmet, we were a little more subdued in flaunting our relationship. I loved Alice and I could read her every mood but sometimes her encouragement was a little too much. Once I turned from her she knew the conversation had ended.

I hoped we would hunt tonight. I knew I couldn't much longer and doing anything to jeopardize my family's secret couldn't be tolerated. Maybe I would ask Edward to go with me, he had patience and I knew I would help me until I found the same strength my family had. The bell and pulled me from my thoughts, I had made up my mind. Edward and I would hunt, tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enchanting

Chapter 2: Enchanting

I sat in English anticipating the ring of the final bell. I thought about Alice and everything she did for me, but one little bite couldn't hurt right? There was a blonde sitting next to me the scent of her blood filled my nose. She smelled like vanilla. I leaned a little closer her, breathing in her scent. Before I could get near her the bell rang. I hopped out of my seat eager to meet up with my siblings and also ashamed that I couldn't keep control.

Two weeks was nothing for my siblings. I was weak, I had consumed so much human blood after my conversion it is still hard for me to be around humans with out imagining what their blood would taste like. I met up with Rosalie, Emmet and Alice at Edward's car, he wasn't there yet. I greeted everyone and went to stand next to Alice. She looked at me with worried eyes. Something was going on. We all climbed in the car an waited for Edward.

Edward came over and got in the car without a word.

"Edward" she said alarm in her voice. He just shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmet didn't ask for an answer he demanded one. Edward didn't answer, instead he threw the car into reverse and left the school parking lot. We al looked at Alice

"You're leaving?" Alice's voice was almost inaudible. We turned our attention to Edward.

"Am I?" Edward Spat through his teeth. Alice sat there a vision of what Edward might do becoming clearer. Now and then she would whisper "Oh".

"Stop" Edward demanded, as if he couldn't handle what she was seeing.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"I'll miss you" She told him "Now matter how short a time you're gone". Emmet and Rosalie shot each other a worried look. Oh no Edward was leaving, tonight. Which meant hunting would have to be put off, until at least tomorrow. I wondered what was going on.

"Drop us here" Alice told Edward "You need to explain this to Carlisle yourself" He merely nodded at her. The car came to a screeching halt and Emmet, Rosalie and I got out in silence. We knew Alice would explain everything to us later this evening. Alice joined us and we ran back to our house, halfway there before Edward even turned around. When we got inside I realized Alice was really upset, which was unusual for her. She sat down and began to explain what happened.

"The new girl Bella Swan, her blood is irresistibly enchanting to Edward. He almost killed his entire Biology class today just so he could spill her blood. I had a vision on the way home of him going to her house and killing both her and chief Swan. That is why Edward has decided to leave; he is on his way to tell Carlisle as we speak." I moved forward to comfort her. I knew she would miss Edward, he was very special to her. She took my hand and Emmet and Rosalie left us alone.

"Jasper I'm sorry. I know it is getting hard for you and you need to hunt, but I don't think I am up for it tonight."

"Alice I knew as soon as you said Edward was leaving you wouldn't want to hunt. I can wait for a little while longer."

I shot down the thoughts of the blood girl and Whitney, how good their blood would taste right now. I couldn't wait much longer, but for now Alice needed me and I would do anything for her. No matter how long I had to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

** Authors note: Hey guys i know this chapter is short and sorry i haven't updated in a while. My cousin is getting married this week so i'm really busy. PLEASE REVIEW. I have alot of hits but only like 3 reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunatley do not own twilight. Stephenie Does. **

Chapter 3

As much as I hated sitting there and putting on this stupid charade, I sat at the lunch table with my family, minus Edward of course. It had been a few days now and he still hadn't returned. I knew he couldn't bare the smell of the new girl's blood, but he was usually stronger than that. I wondered if there was something else behind him leaving.

"Alice" I whispered in her ear so only she could hear me.

"Yea Jasper" she answered in her sweet sing songy voice.

"I know you are still stressed about Edward leaving, but can we please hunt tonight" I hissed into ear.

"Jasper, why don't you ask Emmet to go with you? He is always in for a good hunt." She whispered back

I sighed. I was hoping she would go with me, but I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Emmet" I said in a loud voice so he would pull away from Rosalie.

"Yea Japer" he said looking embarrassed

"Are you up for hunting tonight?" I asked casually.

"Yea definitely" Rosalie looked up at him with sad eyes.

"On second thought not tonight Jasper." He looked at me apologetically.

Fine. I thought to myself I will go by myself. Alice got up to leave but I caught her by the arm before she made it out of reach.

"I'm going to leave right from school to hunt" I told her "I won't be home tonight. I love you"

She looked at me with worried eyes. "Jasper I don't want you going by yourself. You never know what might happen"

"I will be fine love. I have no worries" I smiled at her, just as the bell rang.

I


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a short chapter, but i thought this was a good place to end it. As a thanks for reading and reviewing, I am ready to write and post chapter 5 too. So look bback tonight for another update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Chapter 4

I thought about the reason Alice wouldn't go hunting with me. I normally wouldn't be bothered by it, but Emmet said no too, I wondered if they had something they weren't telling me. No, Alice wouldn't do that to me, she loved me as much as I loved her. It also bothered me how upset she was about Edward leaving. He was our family but none of us were that upset, none of us except Esme, but she was always close to him. I couldn't figure out why Alice was so upset. I tried to cheer her up, but it only lasted for a few minutes. If anyone even mentioned Edward she would be upset again.

"Mr. Hale, is there a problem?" Mr. Grant, my English teacher pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No, sir no problem."

"Then perhaps you can answer my question on The Odyssey?" He asked

I had read that book so many times in my life I could probably re-write it word for word myself.

"Sure, could you please repeat the question?" I smiled politely

"In book nine of The Odyssey where do Odysseus and his men sail to?"

I smiled "Odysseus and his men sail to the land of Cyclopes, a rough and uncivilized race of one eyed giants. There they find a cave full of sheep and crates of cheese and milk. While his men urge him to take some of the food and leave Odysseus decides to linger."

"Wow very good Mr. Hale" he moved on to ask someone else a question. I went back to my thoughts.

I wondered if maybe Alice was scared about what she saw Edward doing in her visions. I couldn't figure it out. I wanted to help her more than anything. Maybe I could get Edward to come back. Just then the bell rang. I got up to leave, I would hunt and then I was going to find Edward and bring him back where he belonged.

**Things to review: Do you like the story? Let me know if you have any ideas, I'm following the general storyline of twilight. When jasper is mentioned i have him doing what the book says, but he isn't mentioned much so i get to write alot of fillers. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Book: The Odyssey-by Homer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is an extra long chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Chapter 5

Walking through the forest I could smell big game. Searching for it was the worst part. Catching a killing it was the fun part. I was right just ahead was a big black bear. I ran forward lunging myself on the bear. I wrestled with it, trying to weaken it before I went in for the kill. Its blood tasted mediocre compared to the scents I had smelled the past few days, but it quenched my thirst. I moved away from the bear, picking it up easily. I hid it in a near by cave. I couldn't leave any evidence so the humans wouldn't get suspicious. I had a hunch to where Edward might have gone. There was another humane colony of Vampires in Alaska, the Denali Tribe. I would have to run, so I didn't tip anyone off, I wanted to surprise the family. It was a few days run from here to Alaska. Alice would worry, but I would call her as soon as I got there. The Denali's were another permanent tribe with our lifestyle. Edward often felt very at home with them. I sighed to myself and began to run.

A FEW DAYS LATER

I arrived in Denali later than I thought. The forests grew slim in Canada and I had to be careful when I ran. I met up with Tanya, one of the six sisters.

"Jasper, what are you doing here? Did you decide to run away too?" She laughed

"No, I'm actually looking for Edward. I need to convince him to come home. Esme and Alice are not the same without him. Can you tell me where he is?"

"I don't think you will have much work to do. He is having trouble being away from you guys. Especially Alice and Esme, but he is at my house" She smiled and led the way.

I walked in and greeted her family. Then Edward came into the room.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see me.

"Edward I will explain everything in a few minutes. I need to call Alice first, I told her Thursday that I was leaving to go hunting and I wouldn't be home Thursday night, but I actually haven't been home in two days. She is probably freaking out"

"I just got a call from her and you're right she is freaking out. Here, use my cell phone to call her."

He handed me his phone and I stepped out of the room to call her. I dialed her cell number and waited until she picked up. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hello" She sounded panicked

"Alice, it's me." Before I could say anything else she started screaming

"Jasper Hale where the HELL have you been? I was worried sick and when you didn't come home on Friday I nearly lost it. Are you ok?"

"I am so sorry love, I wanted to surprise you and bring Edward home. I know how miserable you are without him around." I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"Jasper, I love you so much and I would be miserable for the rest of my life if I lost you. It is so dangerous to travel up there alone. You are the most important person in my life and I couldn't bear to loose you."

"I know, but you were always so upset all the time without him around. I didn't want you to feel like that ever again. I needed to do something."

"It is so cute you were jealous that I was upset. So are you two coming home soon?" She asked. Suddenly all her anger was gone.

"Yes very soon. We will be at school on Monday. We are leaving tonight. I promise love we will be home soon."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the room where Edward was. I walked over to him and handed him his phone. Then I walked to sit on the couch. I was tired, but Edward and I needed to get moving.

"Edward" I broke the silence and also used my gift to ease the tension in the room. Everyone immediately relaxed and Edward looked at me.

"Yes Jasper" he sounded determined.

"You need to come home with me tonight. Esme and Alice miss you. Neither one of them is the same without you. I need you, Carlisle needs you, Emmet needs you and even if she won't admit it Rose needs you too." I looked at him. He didn't even hesitate

"I'm coming home with you tonight" I was taken by surprise.

"Well then we should leave now. Alice will personally kill me if we aren't home when I told her we were going to be."

He looked smug "And when did you tell her we would be back in Forks?"

"I told her we would be back in time for school on Monday morning"

"Well then we really do need to get moving"

He walked around and thanked Tanya's family for their hospitality. When he was finished we made our way to the near by forest to begin our run home. I was anxious to get back to Alice. Edward seemed anxious to get home too. We got to the forest and started running. We were on our way home back to the way it should be.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know my grammar totally sucks. I've never been good at it. I got my lay and lie mixed up in this chapter i think. Please read and Review!!**

Chapter 6

Running through the forest at night isn't the easiest thing in the world, even for a vampire. Edward and I had been running for a day now and were extremely close to home. I was shocked what good time we were making. I was eager to see Alice again. Sooner than expected we got to the house. As soon as we were up our long drive way Alice was out the door and in my arms.

"Don't ever do that again Jasper. I missed you" she kissed me passionately. Edward cleared his throat. We pulled away.

"Sorry love, I missed you too." I set her down and she moved around me to greet Edward.

"And you don't ever run away again. We all need you here." He held out his arms for a hug. She jumped into them.

She walked back over to me and took my hand and led us back into the house where our entire family was waiting. Esme rushed forward and into Edward's arms. He hugged her and then greeted the rest of the family. Alice didn't leave my side the entire time. I can't believe I was jealous of her and Edward's relationship.

"Let's go upstairs" she whispered in my ear. I raised my eyebrows at her and nodded. She playfully hit my arm and led the way upstairs.

We went into her room, it was really our room but it had a little too much touch of Alice for me to be in there permanently so I also had my study. There was a bed in the room as well as a couch. Her closet and bathroom took up most of the space in the huge room. One wall was completely glass. I lay on the bed and patted the spot next to me. She walked over and lay down next to me.

"I missed you Jasper" She said as she got in a comfortable position resting her head on my chest. I put my arm around her.

"I missed you too. I just wanted to make you happy so I wanted to bring Edward home." I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Jasper I was perfectly happy, just a little upset that Edward was gone. I had grown used to having him here. He always has such a level head about everything. It was hard being one of the only ones who took anything seriously around here. When Edward left and none of you were worried it made me a little angry. I expected it from Emmet, Rose and Carlisle, but not from you and Esme. I couldn't believe it when neither of you were upset."

"Oh Alice, I was upset when he left, but I wasn't worried. Edward knows what he is doing and if he thought leaving was best then it most likely was. Then I saw and for that matter felt how it messed with your emotions and I wanted to fix it. I wanted to make you my Alice again."

She leaned up and kissed me. We didn't sleep but we lay there together until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

** I won't be able to update for a while, Summer band starts and it is from one to nine everyday. I have chapter 8 written so I may post that tonight. I will post whenever I get the littlest spec of time. I promise. **

Chapter 7

When I went down stairs in the morning about to leave for school I realized it was snowing. I loved the snow, so did Emmet and Edward this meant a snowball fight later. Alice greeted me by kissing me lightly on the cheek and the taking my hand to lead me to Edwards Volvo.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking to the car myself" I told her

"Yea right, I'm not letting you out of my sight for any longer than I have to" she disagreed with me.

She still didn't believe that I wasn't going to leave again. In the time I was gone it was so unbearable to be with out her I don't think I could handle it again. I wasn't going anywhere even if Edward threatened to jump off a cliff.

Once we all got into the car Edward began to drive, going 60 in thirty seconds flat.

"Edward" Alice spoke in a whisper

"You really should slow down. We can still get a ticket you know" She sniggered.

She knew no cop would be able to catch us, let alone give us a ticket. We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Alice immediately took hold of my hand, just as she did everyday. Rosalie did the same thing to Emmet. If they didn't well let's just say it wouldn't end well. As usual everybody stopped and stared as we made our way to our classes. We were used to this. To humans we were dazzling. We got to the spot where Emmet, Rosalie and I had to split up from Edward and Alice. The three of us were pretending to be seniors and Edward and Alice were juniors.

"Alice I will see you at lunch I promise. Besides Rosalie and Emmet won't let me go anywhere" I smiled and kissed her goodbye.

She let go of my hand and walked over to Edward who was waiting patiently while we said our goodbyes. I walked through the halls with Rosalie and Emmet until we got to Rose's English class. I stood off to the side and waited for them to be done with their goodbyes. When they were done Emmet came over to me and we walked to gym.

"So why did you and Alice go up so early last night?" He asked

"She wanted to talk to me. She made me feel guilty about leaving her to bring Edward home. She accused me of being jealous, which I guess I kind of was, but anyway we just talked" I told him.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the total truth either. It was none of his business what Alice and I really talked about, although I had a feeling that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Really that's all you guys did?" He asked, truly curious now.

"Yea that's all we did" I told him.

We changed into our gym clothes. We were playing volleyball, a very boring sport. Emmet was big on the whole competition thing even though most of the kids in our class couldn't care less about gym. He always played his best and was constantly asked by the coach to join every sport the school offered.

"You know Cullen" she would Say "We could really use you on the basketball team"

Or in the spring she would say "We could really use you on the baseball team. Are you sure you don't have time?"

Every time she suggested this Emmet would come up with some excuse why he couldn't join the teams. The real reason is if we tried to play basketball with the humans the court would never survive. As for baseball, one swing of the bat and we would deafen the entire crowd. When the bell finally rang we couldn't get out of there fast enough. We walked down the hall ready to meet up with Rosalie for Spanish. Taking all of these classes was just a formality. I could recite everything we learned in my sleep if I slept, having taken the classes at least three times each.

The classes dragged on and finally the bell rang for lunch to start. I met up with Rosalie and Emmet on the way to lunch. We had to walk outside to get to the cafeteria. To my delight it was still snowing. I picked up snow off the ground and lobbed a snowball at Emmet. He returned fire missing me by a foot hitting Rosalie.

"Hey watch it" she hissed

She walked faster to get out of the line of fire. I picked up some more snow and threw another snowball at Emmet. Before he could pick up more snow a teacher walked by and began yelling.

"Excuse me, I believe throwing snow is against the school rules" he told us. It was more directed at me than Emmet.

"Sorry sir we will just be going" We sniggered as we left.

I pulled open the doors to the cafeteria where we got in line to buy food. The food was merely a prop although I'm sure some one in this lousy school was smart enough to realize we didn't eat any of it, ever.

"Hmmmm" I acted as if I couldn't decide what to get

"Emmet should I get an apple or just some celery today" I asked him smiling

"I don't know I think maybe just the celery would help maintain your figure" he laughed at his own answer

"Would you two stop being so childish and come on already" Rosalie yelled at us.

We made our way to the table and sat down. Edward was soaked too.

"What happened to you? I asked him curious how he was the only one soaked but Alice was completely dry.

"Alice saw that once I opened the door a huge chunk of snow was going to fall. She thought it would be funny if she didn't warn me." He said.

Alice smiled at me. I kissed her.

"Long time no see" she said as I pulled away

"Very long time" I told her.

Emmet started shaking his head like a dog to get all the water off. Rosalie and Alice leaned away but couldn't help laughing like the rest of us. It was nice to mess around with nothing to worry about. I wasn't hungry and neither were my siblings. I was with Alice and she was happy again. Everything was back to normal. Except for the fact that Edward kept turning and staring at the new girl.

"She's way out of your league" I told him pulling him back to our world.

"What? Oh her? There is something weird about her. I can't seem to get a hold on her thoughts. I can't read them and its making me nervous" he whispered so only Alice and I could hear.

"Edward I wouldn't dwell on it too much, besides what makes her so special that you have to know her thoughts" Alice asked him

"I don't know she is so quite, unlike Jessica who speaks her every thought anyway. It's just bothering me that I don't know what she is thinking." He shrugged.

Alice and I turned back to our previous conversation. Leaving Edward to think for himself. I didn't think it was weird that he couldn't hear her thoughts, but just like Alice said I wasn't going to dwell on it until it caused a real problem.

** I won't be able to update for a while, Summer band starts and it is from one to nine everyday. I have chapter 8 written so I may post that tonight. I will post whenever I get the littlest spec of time. I promise. **

**Please review. It is making me really sad the amount of reviews I have. I may just stop writing. PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When lunch was over Rosalie and I left to go to math. We both hated that class most of all. It was horrible to sit through it once, but sitting through it three times was just torture. We went to our normal seats in the back of the class.

"So what were you, Alice and Edward whispering about at lunch?" She asked me once class had started.

"Oh nothing Edward is worried because he can't hear the new girl's thoughts" I told her.

"That's weird I wonder why."

"I have no idea. I'm not worried about it. I'll start worrying about it if she gets suspicious. I told her

"I wouldn't even worry then. I mean people get suspicious around here all the time, but nobody ever figures it out" she whispered to me.

"Ms. Hale" the teacher interrupted her.

"Excuse me, sorry can you repeat the question again" Rosalie asked sweetly.

"Number 9 on the homework from last night Ms. Hale"

"Oh the answer is 14" she answered.

"Thank you, now if you and your brother would kindly pay attention that would be wonderful." He smiled and moved on.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and smirked. We made it through the rest of the class without having to answer another question. When the bell rang I got up to go the opposite way from Rosalie, but to meet up with Emmet.

"What's going on in math today?" he asked as we met up to talk but then had to go our separate ways.

"Ha you act like I pay attention. I have no idea. Besides the girl who sits two seats ahead of me, Elizabeth Lee was crushing on someone. I could feel it. I wonder if Edward could tell me who it was."

The warning bell rang and we said goodbye. I went to English and we discussed The Odyssey again. The final bell rang and I met my siblings at Edwards car he was leaning on the side watching the new girl. We got into the car. In her haste to get out of the parking lot she almost hit another car.

"Jeez Edward your new friend need to learn how to drive." Emmet sniggered.

Edward laughed. Alice and Rosalie scolded him.

**Sorry if the ending of this chapter sucks. It is kinda late and I wanted to post another chapter before tomorrow. **

**Like I said band starts officially tomorrow and I have it every week day from 1-9 so I won't be able to update as much. **

**I know not a lot of people read (or maybe they do they just don't review) this story, but I need advice. I need to keep writing to keep me sane throughout the summer band days so should I A.) Keep going in Jasper's POV and write New Moon and Eclipse in his POV. Or B.) write twilight in Alice's POV. Please help me decide. Thanks!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I went down stairs in the morning wondering why I even went upstairs at night when I didn't sleep. I met Alice in the living room where she was looking out the window.

"What's up?" I asked her

"There is snow on the ground" She mumbled to me. "I was just trying to figure out how to get to the car. Emmet hasn't shoveled the walk yet."

"Alice it's just snow and Carlisle got to his car ok so I'm sure you will live." I told her. She scowled at me. Still pondering how she was going to get to the car.

"Come on guys we have to go" Emmet called us from outside.

I kept a close eye on him all morning. When we got to school we parked and Edward was immediately distracted. I looked up to see the new girl, Bella was her name four cars down from us.

"Edward why are you so interested in this girl?" Rosalie asked him

Before he could answer all hell broke loose. Tyler was driving his mom's van and was in sure panic. The brakes locked on the icy ground and the van spun out of control. It was headed directly for Bella's truck and more importantly Bella. Before any of us could this Edward was over there saving her life. The commotion that followed was to much for me.

"What is so great about this human" I asked shaking my head and putting my arm around Alice as we began to towards the school.

"Yea she must smell real good" Emmet joked "He almost gave up the family secret right there. How is he going to explain how he got to her so fast?" He was concerned now.

I couldn't take it any more. There were too many emotions flying around. I used my gift to calm everyone down a reasonable amount. The only person I didn't have to calm was Edward.

Alice and I said our goodbyes and Rosalie, Emmet and I made our way to our classes. I wondered what was going on with Edward and Bella. He seemed to like her. I don't know if that is even possible for a vampire to like a human in a way that screamed more than friends. I was going to get to the bottom of this. I had a feeling Alice wanted to know too, so I texted her.

_I want to find out what is going on between Edward and that human girl, Bella. Are you up for helping me find out? _I hit send and changed for gym.

I was eager to find out if Alice had texted me back, so I changed quickly back into my street clothes.

_You bet. I noticed something different too. We will ask him tonight" _

I didn't just have a hunch something was going on, I knew something was going on I could feel it. Edward had a new feeling whenever he was around Bella. I could only describe it was love. I was going to find out what was going on here. Edward was usually stronger than this. Having the human around him to much made not only him, but us vulnerable.

**Sorry if the ending sucks again its late. **

**I think I'm going to keep writing in Jasper's POV. I really enjoy writing his story. He is my favorite character. **

**I need some Ideas for fillers here. I'm at the part in the book where Jasper is hardly mentioned at all. So my imagination gets to go wild. If you have ideas let me know I would be happy to hear. PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emmet and I walked from gym as usual intending to meet up with Rosalie, but today Alice was standing with her. Emmet and I walked faster to get to them.

"Hi guys what's going on?" I asked them, they both looked worried.

"Edward went to the hospital with Bella. The whole school is waiting at the hospital to see if she and Tyler are ok. I think we should go there too." Alice said.

"I'm really not that worried and besides how would we get there, Edward has the keys doesn't he?"

"Nope I have them I took them from him this morning" Rosalie swung the keys from her finger.

"Ok then lets go."

The four of us walked to Edward's car. Alice and I got in the back seat, Emmet took shot gun and Rosalie drove. I really wanted to get to the bottom of this. Edward was behaving like a school boy. We got to the hospital, the smell of blood was overwhelming and we were just in the parking lot. It took all of my self control to not go wild right there. Alice must have felt me tense up.

"Jasper and I will wait here. See if you can find Carlisle to find anything out." She said to Rosalie and Emmet.

"Ok are you sure?" Rosalie asked

"Positive. Come and get us as soon as you find something out." She waved to them as they left.

"You don't have to stay with me." I told her as we sat in the car.

"No I want to, and besides I want to talk to you about the text message you sent me this morning. I had a vision. Jasper I think Edward might have feelings for Bella." She was concerned.

"I hate to make things worse, but I know he has feelings for her. His feelings change drastically whenever he is around her. What should we do, I mean so far it doesn't put us in any danger right? What did you see in the vision?"

"I saw him becoming very close to her. This means he's decided to do it. I'm just so confused I thought it was hard for him to be around her."

Just then Rosalie and Emmet walked back up to the car.

"The smell in there is so strong, but we did manage to find Carlisle. He told us both Tyler and Bella are ok and of course Edward is fine. I could tell he was a little miffed that Edward saved her. He almost gave us up." Emmet explained everything to us.

"He told us to go home and wait for him and Edward. What did you two do well we were gone?" he added casually as he pulled out of the parking lot.

I looked at Alice wonder in my eyes.

"Tell them?" I mouthed to her. She nodded.

"Well we think Edward might have feelings for Bella. Alice had a vision of Edward becoming closer to her and I experience his feelings change every time he gets around her." I told them. Emmet nearly crashed car.

"You think he has feelings for her?" He sputtered as he got the car back in order.

"Yea, there is no other explanation for it is there? I am going to ask him about it tonight. As soon as I find out I will tell you guys don't worry." Alice told them.

We pulled into our driveway and got out. We all sat in the living room talking about the days incidents when Edward and Carlisle finally walked in. Alice hopped out of her seat and hugged Edward. Then she pulled him out of the room.

I assumed she left to ask him about his feelings for Bella. When they came back in the room her mood was somber. She motioned for me to come with her.

"Guys we are going to go upstairs. Call us if you need us." I told everyone. Then I followed Alice upstairs.

"He confirmed it" she told me.

I stood there stunned. I couldn't even begin to comprehend this.

"Really? He has feelings for a human?" I asked her

She just nodded. I was going to kill him. I was putting so much work into not biting a human and give up our family secret. He had already decided to try and get closer to her otherwise Alice wouldn't have had her vision. He was laying that poor girl out on a silver platter. Not to mention he risked outing our entire family. I looked at Alice.

"We have to stop this." I told her.

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter please!! REVIEW. **

**Thanks to JustAlyse for the idea. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next few months passed without incident. Edward's feelings for the girl seemed to die down a little, but his mood still changed when he was around her. We sat at our normal lunch table, discussing but never eating. None of us dared to look Bella's way especially Edward. He was ever so careful not to even look at her afraid that it might rekindle his feelings for her. One day all of that changed. I was sitting in math and my phone shook in my pocket. I got a text from Alice.

_I just had a vision. Edward is going to try and get closer to her again. _

Before I could text anything back I felt it. The surge of joy Edward got whenever Bella spoke to him or even looked at him. He was talking to her. I made it a point to ask him what it was about. Rosalie was giving me a look.

"Edward" I muttered and she understood immediately.

The bell rang and I went to English. We had moved on from The Odyssey to The Aeneid. I had read both books so many times in my lifetime it was torture to sit through the class. I continued to amaze the teacher with my answers to his questions about the book. He couldn't believe a student could give such through answers.

Once the bell rang I met up with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. We got to the parking lot and noticed Edward was already pulled out of his parking spot blocking all the other cars from getting out of the parking lot. We all slid easily in the car and Edward was laughing.

"What's so funny" Rosalie asked him as he drove off.

"Nothing, some of the guys here are so stupid. Bella has been asked to the girl's choice dance three times already." He said and continued to laugh.

"Edward this has to stop, do you still have feelings for this girl?" Alice asked suddenly serious.

"Why is it a problem if I do?" He asked us a hit of annoyance in his voice.

"Can you trust this girl? I mean is she really worth putting your entire family in danger?" Rosalie asked

"Whoa, I'm not even close to telling her anything about us. I can't explain what I feel for her. I just don't want to see her hurt. I'm sure it's the same thing that Emmett feels for Rosalie and what Jasper feels for Alice."

Now that I thought about it the feeling Edward felt when he was around Bella was pretty close to what I felt for Alice, even if it wasn't as strong.

We continued the car ride in silence and once we got home Edward retreated to his room. The rest of us sat in the living room.

"I think we should just accept what is going on. I don't think it puts us in any danger as of right now. When he asks us to meet her, well then we will discuss it." Emmett told us.

"I agree, plus we haven't seen Edward this happy in a long time. Come to think of it I don't think I have ever seen him this happy. Alice looked at me; as if to say just go with it.

"Ok I guess you two are right, but the minute he puts any of us in danger I'm going to step in." I said

"So it's mutually agreed that we won't interfere with this any longer unless it puts us in immediate danger?" Rosalie asked.

A unison chorus of "Agreed" followed.

**A friend was reading the story and realized that I had been spelling Emmett wrong the whole time. Woops. Sorry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW you guys have been doing a great job so far. **

**Since I'm writing this on my mom's work laptop she has to switch it for a different one and I'm not sure how long that will take. So I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update for a while. Keep posted. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We continued to go to school as if we belonged there. Alice and I kept a close eye on Edward. I made sure he kept his emotions in line, noticing that they changed whenever he was around Bella. Alice kept a close eye on the future for anything that might put our family in danger. Edward hadn't made a move for Bella in a while, but his feelings were still there. One day that all changed.

We pulled into the parking lot and parked in our normal spot. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I got out of the car and talked amongst ourselves.

"Hey Edward are you up for a hunt tonight?" Emmett said When Edward didn't answer we turned around and realized he wasn't there. Before any of us could say anything Alice said.

"There he is" She pointed towards Bella's red pick up truck. Soon all four of us realized that he was talking to her. I looked at Alice.

"Can you see anything?" I asked her.

She nodded. "He is going to ask her if she wants a ride to Seattle this weekend. He is going to get close to her Jasper. He has made up his mind." She sighed. Edward was coming back over to us.

"What was all that about?" Rosalie asked him.

"Nothing I just wanted to speak with Bella that's all." He answered with a shrug and then he started walking towards the school. When we didn't follow he looked over his shoulder

"Are you guys coming or what?"

We followed him into the building. The morning passed in a haze, moving along as if the clock was in hyper speed. When we got to lunch, Edward surprised us all yet again.

"Can you guys find somewhere else to eat today?" He asked

"Why, nobody is sitting at our table." Emmett pointed to the empty table across the cafeteria.

"I know, but I sort of wanted to ask Bella to come sit with me today." He looked at us with hope in his eyes.

"Fine we will eat elsewhere today, but I don't like this Edward. I really don't like this." I said

"I know, but you will have to get used to this. I like her and I have given up trying to be good. I won't put our family in danger because that means I put her in danger. Please don't worry you guys."

We started to walk away. Toward another table where we could keep an eye on Edward. Before we got anywhere Edward called Alice.

"Alice we are blood typing in biology today. Just a heads up." He said with a smile

"Thanks Edward." She rolled her eyes as we walked away.

The four of us sat down at a table.

"I know we decided not to mettle in this, but I think we should reconsider" I said

"I totally agree, this is ridiculous I mean he is getting way to close to that girl for his own good" Emmett agreed.

"I don't care about his own good. I think he can handle being around her. He has enough self control, I'm worried about us. This could out our family. It could put all of us in a lot of danger."

"What should we do about it? Edward is a big boy and I highly doubt he will listen to us." Rosalie muttered.

"I think we should have Esme talk to him. I know it would be unfair, but Edward would do anything to keep her happy, so I think it is our best bet."

"Agreed" all three chorused.

It was settled as soon as we got home I would speak to Esme, who would hopefully pull Edward out of his trance.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Band has been rough. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! You guys have done great so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When the final bell rang I met up with Rosalie, Emmett and Alice and we all went to the parking lot. It was raining and Edward and his car for that matter were no where to be found. He pulled up five minutes later with a smug look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? I'm all wet" Rosalie complained as she got in the car.

"I had to drive Bella home. She fainted in Biology class. Turns out she can't handle blood very well." He turned to Alice. "I need you to drive Bella's truck to her house."

She looked at him. "Why don't you do it? It's raining and I don't want to have to run home."

"Please Alice it would really help me out. Emmett and I want to get a head start."

They were going hunting this weekend. The rest of our family, minus Carlisle and Esme would join them Friday night, so it didn't look too suspicious.

"All right fine, but you owe me." She sighed and walked off to Bella's truck. The rest of us filed into the Volvo and Edward sped off towards home. He and Emmett didn't even go into the house. They both waited for Alice to get home and then said their necessary good byes and ran off towards the forest.

I went over to talk to Alice. She sat on the porch step and she had her head in her hands.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked as I sat next to her. She took my hand.

"Nothing is wrong, I was thinking that maybe we should give Bella a chance. We never know she could be a good person."

"So you don't think I should speak to Esme?"

"Speak to me about what? Esme asked as she opened the door with a watering can. She began to water the flowers in the pots on the front porch.

"Edward has feelings for a human girl" I told her. She looked up at me.

"As long as he is happy, that is all that matters to me. I think Alice is right, we should give this girl a chance and see what it comes to." She turned to walk into the house.

"Jasper dear, please don't do any irrational. Edward hasn't been truly happy for a very long time. If this girl finally makes him happy, don't mess that up for him." She left with out another word.

Her reaction and her request for that matter took me by surprise. Didn't she realize that Edward falling for this human girl could potentially end our family's happy life in Forks? If Esme wasn't worried I guess I didn't need to be worried either.

I took Alice's hand and led her inside. We sat on the couch all evening watching TV. I kept sending calming waves over her and eventually it worked. I was worried why she was so stressed out lately. I also decided right there that Alice was going to be my number one priority, keeping her happy and safe. Even if that meant betraying a brother.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Rosalie lets go" Alice shouted.

It was time for us to leave for school and Rosalie was taking longer than usual to get ready.

"I'm coming calm down. God you know I hate being rushed"

She was in an especially bad mood because she was away from Emmett and that usually doesn't go over well. When she finally descended down the stairs we all said our goodbyes to Esme and walked out the door.

"Why don't we take my car today?" Rosalie asked pointing to her red convertible sitting next to Edward's Volvo in the garage.

"We aren't supposed to be conspicuous remember? No offense but your car is very noticeable." I told her.

She huffed her way to Edward's car and I got into the drivers seat and Alice took shot gun.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Rosalie complained as I pulled out of our long driveway and on to the road that lead to the school.

"Because I can't stand to sit next to you and listen to you complain. At least I can sort of drown you out up here." I told her.

We finally pulled into the school parking lot and we all got out. I was worried about letting Alice go with out Edward there, I was also dreading being alone with Rosalie. I knew something was bothering Alice. I would get to the bottom of it this weekend. When we had to go our separate ways, Rosalie kept walking, not bothering to wait while I said goodbye to Alice.

"Why don't we stay home this weekend?" I asked her.

"Ok that sounds wonderful Jasper. We do need to hunt though. I know you need to and frankly so do I." I nodded

The bell rang. She looked at me and then got on her tip toes to kiss me. I kissed her back.

"We will talk about this at lunch" She said as she gracefully ran to class.

I walked to gym. We were running the mile today. I thought about how to pace myself. I knew it was pointless even when I paced myself I still beat all the other kids by at least five minutes. Sure enough I got the best time in the class again and the track coach once again asked me to join the track team.

"Sorry coach, I'm just as busy as my brother." I would tell him.

All of my other classes past without incident. When the bell finally rang for lunch I couldn't get out of history fast enough. I got to our normal table and sat down next to Alice. Rosalie joined us shortly after. We sat with our heads close together.

"Rosalie, Alice and I have decided to stay close to home this weekend. So if you would like to leave after this period to meet up with Emmett and Edward you can." I told her our plans.

"I think I will. I miss Emmett so much when he is away." She muttered mostly to herself.

"We know" Alice and I said together.

She scowled at us. The bell rang and Rosalie got up to leave.

"Hey Rose" I called after her. She turned around and looked at us.

"Will you tell them our plan?" Alice asked. "Edward was planning on me going up there"

"Sure I will tell them." She said as she walked off.

Alice took my hand. "Walk me to class?" She asked

I nodded. We left the lunch room hand in hand, waiting to start our weekend together.

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I will be updating more after this week since it is the last week of band. Thank god.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I left Alice at her next class and ran to make it to math on time. As usual it dragged on. I was able to tell my teacher the answer with out even looking at the problem. The bell rang and I went to English and sat through yet another period of Mr. Grant lecturing. I finally got to meet up with Alice at the end of the day and we walked to Edward's Volvo together.

"Where do you want to hunt?" I asked her

"I have no idea, somewhere close though. I don't want to take forever."

"So maybe just the forest behind the house" I suggested. It was close to home.

"Sure sounds good to me."

I drove home faster than I usually drive. I was eager to get home. We left the car in the drive way and ran into the forest. The game in the forest wasn't that great but it was enough to satisfy us until our next hunting trip. We ran back to the house and sat on the couch. Alice wanted to watch a movie. I wasn't really into the whole horror movie thing. I thought it played to much on the stories and not true facts, but if that's what she wanted to do I was all for it. We sat and watched the movie. I could tell she was tense.

"What's the matter?" I asked her moving to put my arm around her.

"I'm just a little confused right now, I keep getting conflicting visions of what is going to happen. Edward keeps changing his mind. For that matter so does Bella. I just can't seem to figure out what is going to happen" She told me, now exasperated.

"Alice it's not your job to figure out what is going to happen. It's not like this is a life threatening situation as of right now. I wouldn't worry myself so much. Just calm down and don't think about it until it becomes absolutely necessary."

"I know, thanks Jasper. You always know how to make me feel better.

She settled into a comfortable spot next to me. We rested in a sleepless slumber, until morning came. We woke up the next morning and Alice looked at me.

"Guess what I want to do today." She asked as we changed our clothes into clean ones.

"Shop" I said. It was all she ever wanted to do.

"How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." I smiled at her.

I grabbed the keys from the side table and went out to Edward's car. I waited for Alice and decided to find a good CD to put in. All he had was crappy stuff, but then I found the Linkin Park CD. I knew he wasn't a big fan, but I put it in the CD player. They were my favorite. Alice finally joined me in the car and halfway to the mall, she got that blank look on her face.

"Alice honey what are you seeing?"

"Bella, she is at the La Push reservation. There is a boy with her. He is telling her everything Jasper, all the old legends. What are we going to do?" She panicked.

I didn't know what to tell her. It was bad that Bella was learning the old legends, but the real question was did she believe them. I had no doubt we would find out very soon.

**Thanks for the reviews. Yes it did occur to me that Alice wouldn't be able to see Bella because of the werewolves. Technically, none of the pack are werewolves yet, so I didn't think it do be a problem. **

**Please review. The more reviews the faster the next chapter goes up! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alice and I were trying to have a fun weekend, but Alice was preoccupied. She was dying to tell Edward what she saw. Thankfully Edward, Emmett and Rosalie returned sooner than we thought they would. She immediately pulled Edward into another room to speak with him. I decided to talk to Emmett.

"How did the hunting go?" I asked, acting like I was curious.

"It was ok. Not as much big game around lately. I can't figure out why, but it was enough to hold us over. How did things go here?" He asked sensing Alice was very tense.

"It was a great weekend, until Alice had a vision of some kid telling Bella the old legends about us. She is so tense because she wants to find out if Bella believes them. She thinks it is her job to protect us from what ever is going to happen."

"Well it kind of is her job to tell us what she sees isn't it? Rosalie asked, walking into the room with Esme behind her.

"Yes, I know that but she doesn't have to protect us. Everything keeps changing because Bella keeps changing her mind about us and Edward and even the five of us keep changing our minds on our opinions of Bella. That gets hard for her. She doesn't like being unsure of what's going to happen." I told them. I finished just as Alice and Edward walked back into the room.

"So how was the hunting?" Alice threw the question out there. It wasn't really directed at anybody.

"Good. I think we may need to go a little farther north next time. There wasn't a lot of big game." Edward answered the question.

Alice came and sat in between Emmett and I on the couch. I put my arm around her. There was an awkward silence hanging in the room. Nobody knew what to say. There really wasn't anything to say. Eventually Edward excused himself, then Rosalie and Emmett and finally Esme and Carlisle. Alice and I sat on the couch for a little while longer. I could feel how upset she was.

"Honey you can't stress over this anymore. We will find out what will happen very soon. I promise. Try and relax."

I tried to calm her, but it didn't work very well. I couldn't understand how a human girl was causing so much drama with in my usually mellow family.

**So tomorrow is the last day of band camp!! WOooo HOOOO. So I will celebrate by writing an extra long chapter for you guys tomorrow!! **

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

In the morning the family realized it was too sunny for us to go to school. I hated it when these rare days of sun came to Forks. They were so boring. We couldn't risk someone seeing us in the sunlight so we were mostly holed up in our rooms all day. I decided to go on the computer and do some research for a project that was due in a few days. I knew I didn't need to do the research. The paper was on the civil war. I had fought in the war. I knew everything I needed to know. Before I realized it, it had been almost four hours since I first stepped into my office to research. Alice knocked on the door.

"Come in" I called

"Are you ever coming out of there? It has been forever." She complained.

"I'm coming right now love."

I shut down the computer and stepped into the hall way. Alice caught be by surprise when she ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck and planted her lips on mine. When she finally pulled away, I looked at her surprised.

"What was that for?" I smiled at her

"I missed you silly." She said planting another kiss on my lips.

I took her hand and lead her downstairs where Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were watching a movie.

"Where's Edward?" I whispered to Alice as we took our normal seats next to each other on the couch.

"We have no idea. He muttered something about going out and then nearly ran me over on his way out the door. He hasn't been back since and that was over two hours ago."

I shrugged. Edward wasn't in trouble I could feel that. His emotions were deep though. I could tell he was angry, but he was slowly calming down. I looked over at Alice, wanting to tell her what I felt and I noticed that she had the glazed over look in her eyes.

"Alice honey what did you see" Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"He is going to tell her everything." She said shocked.

"Who is going to tell who everything?" Emmett asked confused. I already knew the answer to the question. Edward was going to tell Bella.

"Edward and Bella were sitting at a table in a restaurant. I saw him telling her everything. She believed him too, but she didn't seem scared just interested."

"Did you see if she said she was going to tell anybody? That is our only problem if Bella does believe him. She has to keep it a secret." Carlisle said

"I didn't see anything else. Just the two of them at the table. I don't think we gave Bella enough credit. She is a very brave person" Alice said

"I don't think it has anything to do with Bella being brave, just with Edward being stupid." Rosalie commented.

"Now, now Edward is not stupid he is just doing what he believes is right. Please let's be supportive. I haven't seen Edward this happy in a long time." Esme said

"I agree. Let's just see how this one pans out. For now there is nothing to worry about." Carlisle agreed with Esme.

I didn't want to show it but I agreed with the two of them as well. At first I was totally against a human knowing about us, but the idea was growing on me. As long as it didn't put any of my family, especially Alice in danger, there was no harm in her knowing. Plus Edward must really like her if he was risking everything to get closer to her.

**Thanks for the reviews!! **

**I know I promised a long chapter, but I forgot that I have to be at school tomorrow at 7:00am because of the fourth of July Parades here. (Happy fourth of July for the US people.) So I truly promise a longer chapter in the next few days. **


	18. Author's Note

Authors note:

**Authors note:**

**Hey, I know people hate authors notes but…..**

**Just letting you guys know that I made a huge goof in the last chapter. When Edward and Bella are in the Meadow, he tells her he fought with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper about her. I re wrote Chapter 18 so it includes the fight. I have updated it. I'm also writing Chapter 19 as we speak and will post it when im finished which will be in about an hour. : **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**This chapter is SUPER long just like I promised. It was so long I wanted to split it into two chapters, but I couldn't find a good place to split it so It is a super long chapter. I finally got over my case of writer's block so expect some more story tomorrow. : Reviews please/ **

I was right Edward really did like this girl. The day after the night he told Bella, he was asking us to find another ride to school. When we asked why he said he was picking up Bella. It was uncomfortable for Alice, Emmett and I to drive to school in Rosalie's car, mostly for Emmett though. Let's just say Rosalie's car isn't exactly ordinary, in fact it was quite the opposite it was very noticeable. She drove her dream car, a BMW, an M3 to be exact. When we pulled into the school parking lot a flood of boy gathered around the car and for that matter Rosalie. It was one of the few times Emmett let go of her hand while at school. As Alice, Emmett and I were walking away from the car Alice said something to me.

"They aren't a sideshow" She said

"Yea imagine how Emmett feels. Rosalie is basking in this she loves the attention. She is completely ignoring how this makes him feel." I looked back at Emmett.

He was a few paces behind us looking at Rosalie. He had a sad look on his face. The next thing we knew he was running back to the car. Alice and I ran after him.

"Emmett wait!" Alice screamed as we ran to catch up.

When he got to the car he grabbed Rosalie's arm.

"Come on back off people. It's not a sideshow. Rose let's go." He said trying to pull her away from the crowd."

"Emmett let go of me you aren't the boss of me."

She pulled out of his grasp and slapped him. It made a deafening sound. She turned around and went back to the gaggle of boys who were standing there stunned. Emmett turned away and walked to class. I quickly said goodbye to Alice and ran to follow him.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked him. I had never seen him act like that, but on the other had Rosalie usually didn't behave like this either.

"Nothing I over reacted." He muttered. "I don't' want to talk about it. Come on we are playing football today let's go." He ran faster towards the gym.

I shook my head and ran to keep up with him. I wasn't worried Rosalie would be talking to him by lunch. He was right we played football and of course our team won. Our gym teacher asked us again why we didn't play sports and we both said the same thing we didn't have time because we volunteered at the hospital. We changed for gym and started walking to Spanish.

"Listen I'm going to skip today. I will see you at lunch." He told me and before I could protest he was gone.

I walked into our Spanish room and took my normal seat on the left side of Rosalie.

"Hey what's up?" She asked putting her bag down and taking out her Spanish book.

"Nothing, Emmett and I just schooled some of the kids in our gym class at football." I said confused. She didn't even ask about Emmett being gone.

"That's nice"

The bell rang and we sat through class without another word. When Class was over she looked at me and said "See you at lunch" and walked out of the classroom.

I was so confused, but I just walked to Science. The rest of my classes past slowly. When the bell finally rang for lunch I got there before everyone except Edward.

"Hey" I said when I sat down at our table.

"Hey I have a favor to ask you." He said

"Ok anything, but first Emmett and Rosalie are in a huge fight. It's bad I've never seen either of them act like this. Emmett skipped second period this morning because we had it with her."

"Wow, I'm sure they will get over it. I wouldn't worry yet. You know Rosalie she is a drama queen." He told me

I nodded. "Ok what do you need?" Curious of what he was going to ask.

"I need you, Alice, Rose and Emmett to sit at a different table for the rest of the week. I have plans to get to know Bella better."

He smiled as he said her name. I looked up at him stunned. I got up and moved my tray to a different table. When Alice walked into the cafeteria with Rosalie they both gave me confused looks. I moved my head towards our normal table, where Edward was sitting with Bella. They nodded. They went to the line to get some food, food we never ate. They joined me at the table.

"What we aren't good enough to meet her?" Rosalie sneered as she looked over at them. Bella was laughing.

"I really think Edward is just trying to figure her out. He thinks he is lying to him about not being scared of what we are. She isn't lying though. She isn't scared she is very excited." I told them

"Where's Emmett? Alice whispered to me.

I shrugged. I didn't know where he was I hadn't seen him since first period. A few minutes passed and Emmett walked into the cafeteria. He sat down on the other side of me rather than taking his normal seat next to Rosalie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked

"Nothing" Alice and I Answered in unison.

"Why are we sitting here then?" He asked confused

"Edward wanted to sit alone with Bella." Rosalie commented and then quickly looked down.

"Where did you go?" I asked him

"Oh I ran home to get my jeep. I haven't driven it in a while. So if you want a ride home find me after school." He winked

I nodded at him. He didn't realize that Bella was staring at him. A pang of fear was flowing through her body. I wondered if she found Emmett scary. I really hoped that she didn't. I was still very reluctant of her. Alice was easily the most supportive. She didn't see anything in the near future that cause harm to our family any harm. So she decided just this morning to try and give her a chance. If Edward liked her how bad could she be? She asked us this morning in the car. The bell rang for the period to end. We all got up and started walking to class. I kissed Alice goodbye and started walking with Rosalie and Emmett, but I noticed that Rosalie was ahead of us.

"What is with you two? Neither of you have ever felt this way towards each other" I asked him.

"She has never acted that way towards me before. It really hurt me. By the way if you ever tell anyone that I'll kick your ass." He told be laughing

"I know, don't worry my mouth is shut."

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. I met up with Emmett after school and we went home in his Jeep. We beat Edward and the girls home.

Emmett and I went inside and sat on the couch. After about fifteen minutes Rosalie and Alice bounded in the door. Alice came over to me and grabbed my hands.

"I need to talk to you guy's." Edward told us.

"I'm going to take Bella to the meadow on Saturday. I'm going to show her what we look like in the sun. Also possibly answer some more of her questions." He told us.

"What?!" Rosalie, Emmett and I all said at the same time.

"Edward are already putting us in a lot of danger being with her. I can't believe you are doing this don't we mean anything to you?" Rosalie got up and stomped away.

Alice got up and followed her, just then Carlisle walked in.

"What is going on?" He asked

"Edward just told us what he is going to do this weekend. He is going to give Bella even more insight to the way we live. This is ridiculous she doesn't need to know any of this. She is human for god's sake. This is such a risk." Emmett said

"While it is a risk I'm sure all three of us would have risked it if we fell in love with Esme, Rose or Alice while they were human. We need to respect Edward and his wishes."

"I just need to tell him what I think. I really feel like you are turning your back on our family. Have you thought about what would happen if it didn't work out? We would all have to pack up and move and make a new life for ourselves." I said

"Do you really think I haven't thought about you guys at all? You guys are my family and they are so important to me. I wouldn't want to do something to hurt you guys ever, but can't you see how she is different? She won't tell anybody I know she won't. So please if you don't trust her, trust me." Edward said

"I'm sorry Edward I really can't. Not yet. Maybe in time. We'll see." Emmett said as he got up and left the room.

"Neither can I I'm sorry." I said

He turned and left the room. Emmett walked back in and so did Rose and Alice.

"I think you should come help me with my homework." She said pulling me up by my hands and running up the stairs.

"Alice what is going on? You don't need help you have gone through these classes at least twenty times." I said

"I know I wanted to give Rosalie and Emmett a few minutes to make up if they wanted to." She said wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed her. She pulled away.

"Hey where are you going?" I protested as she walked down the hall towards our room.

"I have to go freshen up." She told me "Go back down stairs I will be there in a minute."

I walked back down the stairs and Emmett was still sitting on the couch, but Rosalie wasn't there.

"Where's Rose?" I asked sitting down next to him. Alice also came downstairs and sat on my lap.

"I have no idea. When you two went up stairs she walked right passed me. She didn't say anything to me."

Just then Edward walked in the door. He sat down in an arm chair.

"What the hell is going on with you and Rose?" He asked "Her thoughts are so sad. She is actually worried about some one other than herself." He said.

"And you" He looked at Emmett

"You should be more careful about what you think." Emmett blushed.

Emmett got up and walked out of the room. Edward looked at Alice.

"Listen if I'm going to be with Bella this weekend and I want to take any precautions I can, so I want to hunt. Will you come with me?"

"Sure Edward, where did you want to go?"

"Some where close, so we just have to leave at lunch tomorrow. Maybe the park?" He looked at Jasper

"We won't be gone long. Maybe a few hours." He said

"I don't have a problem with her going. " I said

I shook my head and lifted Alice off my lap. I walked out of the room to find Emmett.

I walked into the kitchen. Esme was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hi Jasper what's the matter honey?" She asked with out looking up from her novel.

"I'm still annoyed with the relationship that is going on with Edward and Bella, but Alice just jumps right on the boat. I really don't get it."

"Jasper you need to calm down. It's not like Edward is trying to get with Alice. There is no reason for Alice to get hurt." She said

I sat down next to her, she took my hand.

"I can see why you would be so protective of Alice, but she is a smart girl and she can take care of her self. If something happens then is when you should become protective"

"Thanks. I still don't like that Edward is dating this girl. If you can even call it that." I said as I got up from the table and went outside.

Emmett was sitting on the patio. I sat next to him in another lawn chair.

"Emmett what is going on? You are usually begging for her forgiveness by now." I said playfully punching him in the arm.

"This time I'm going to make her beg for forgiveness. What she did really hurt me. She loves that attention and then she slapped me in front of everyone." He sighed. "I miss her already Jasper. I've never gone this long with out kissing her."

"Whoa, I don't know what to tell you Emmett. I have never had that problem with Alice. She can't stay mad at me for long. It's not in her nature to be mad. Rosalie is the complete opposite. I'm sure she will come around soon though. Don't worry."

"Dude to take my mind off of it wanna arm wrestle?" He jumped up and ran into the house.

I laughed and shook my head. I went in to the family room where Emmett was waiting to compete. I sat down and put my elbow on the coffee table. He did the same. Alice counted us off.

"On your mark, get set, go!" she waved her hand

It only took two minutes for me to defeat Emmett. I was surprised. He usually kicked my butt at arm wrestling. I jumped up and did a victory lap around the living room. Everyone laughed and Alice ran into my arms and kissed me. The only person missing was Rosalie. Emmett got up and left the room. Alice and I sat on the couch.

"So are you and Edward leaving at lunch tomorrow?" I asked her

"Yea. Jasper I really want to support him in this. I would appreciate it if you tried to be supportive."

I sighed. "Alright I will try, but no guarantees ok?" I kissed her forehead. We spent the rest of the evening sitting next to each other watching TV.

The next day Alice, Emmett and I were forced to take Rosalie's car again. The same thing that happened yesterday happened today. The only difference is that Emmett got right out of the car and walked away. He didn't even bother to wait for me. I kissed Alice goodbye and told her I would see her at lunch. I ran to catch up to Emmett. We played football in gym again and all too soon lunch came.

Edward asked us to sit at a different table again. I sat by Alice and we said our goodbyes half way through the lunch period. She went by Edward and I saw her introducing herself to Bella. Bella was relieved that Alice liked her. I saw Bella looking over at us. Rosalie caught her eye and gave her a glare.

"Rosalie is that necessary?" Emmett asked

She just huffed and looked away from Bella. Edward got up and Alice followed him out of the cafeteria. Alice was gone for the night so I figured now would be an ok time to go home.

"You guys wanna go?" It's Friday so we won't really be doing anything."

"Yea let's go. There is no reason to stay." She got up and led the way to her car. I got in and thought about Alice. I missed her already, but I'm sure Emmett and I would have fun while she was gone. I looked forward to the arm wrestling match in or future.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Rosalie didn't usually drive as fast as Edward did, but today she sped through the streets as if she was on fire. She pulled into our driveway got out of the car and slammed the door. I looked at Emmett he just shrugged.

"Listen you want to go do some hunting of our own?" he asked me.

"Yea, that's actually a good idea. Let's go up to the forest in Neah Bay. There is always good game there."

"If we go all the way up there we won't be here when Alice and Edward get back. Are you ok with that?" He asked

"Yea. She is a big girl I think she can handle a few more hours with out me. Let's go."

"Hold on, I just want to tell at least Esme where we are going. Rosalie doesn't care right now, but someone should know."

He walked into the house. I stood outside waiting for him to come home. It was so weird that Rosalie hadn't come around by now. Emmett was feeling so guilty, but at the same time he was really hurt by the way she acted. Emmett walked back out.

"Race ya!" He said running to the forest behind out house.

"Hey no fair, you cheat!" I said running after him.

We ran all the way up to the dense forest in Neah Bay. We immediately caught the scent of some bears. Emmett's favorite hunting season was early spring, because he always got in a good fight. The bears were just coming out of hibernation and they were feisty. He took on a full grown male. They wrestled for a long time and Emmett finally got a hold of its neck and sucked it dry. I decided to take on a slightly smaller male bear. In no time I had my teeth on its neck and I sucked it dry. I looked up. It was nearly dark.

"We better get going. Alice is going to wonder where I am if we are gone too long." I told him.

"Ok cool by me, but can we just walk for a little? I'm kind of tired."

"Emmett Cullen is tired? Wow" I laughed and slapped him on the back.

We started walking towards Forks. After about an hour, Emmett started running. I followed suit and followed him. Alice was home I could feel her worry. Edward wasn't at the house, but he was with Bella. I could feel the excitement from both of them.

We walked in the door. Alice was waiting for us in the other side.

"Hi, I missed you." She said kissing me.

"I missed you too. How was your hunt?" I asked

"It was ok. Nothing really good in the park, but Edward insisted he wasn't thirsty at all before he was alone with Bella in a secluded place." She shook her head. "How was yours?"

"Great, we got to black bears. Emmett had a field day. He took down the alpha male. It was amazing." I said. He laughed

"Alice do you have any idea where Rose is?" Emmett asked

"I think she is up in your guy's room." She answered

He walked upstairs and Alice came and sat on my lap. I could tell she was less stressed and less frustrated.

"You're in a much better mood." I commented.

She smiled and looked up at me.

"I find it is much easier to be happy. I have finally come to terms with Edward's relationship with Bella. It makes him so happy Jasper and I know it means a lot to him that someone in the family supports him. Besides I know she isn't going to betray us. She has made up her mind on that. It would mean a lot to both Edward and I if you tried to accept it." She kissed me

"I will try as hard as I can. I can feel his emotions towards her, as well as her emotions towards him. Their feelings for each other are so strong, it is almost hard to handle." I said

She got up off my lap and went up stairs. I sat in the living room for a while longer, and then I decided to go up to my study to get the book I had been reading. I opened the door and grabbed the book off my desk. I sat down on the sofa and opened to the page I had stopped.

"_Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great. Some achieve greatness. And some have greatness thrust upon them." _

Shakespeare's twelfth night has always been my favorite play. I loved this quote. I feel like it describes my life, it know that I could do something great, but I also felt limited. I also know that I can't do anything great unless I get used to the smell of blood. I had been doing a lot better now, but what would happen if Edward starting bring Bella around here? She could die because of me and I wouldn't ever forgive myself. I don't think Edward would forgive me either. Some one knocked on the door.

"Jasper, its Rose can I come in?"

"Sure Rose." She opened the door and sat next to me on the couch.

"I want to make up with Emmett. I don't know how to though. Whenever I walk into a room he gets up and walks out before I can say anything to him. I have never gone this long with out talking to him. I will admit I was wrong if that is what he wants, I just want to talk to him."

I could tell she was really sincere. She felt so guilty for putting him through this. I had never seen Rosalie act like this. I found it very amusing.

"I will talk to him, if that's what you want Rose."

"Really thank you so much Jasper."

She got up and walked out of the room. I sighed and put my book down and went to find Emmett. I found him sitting in the living room watching TV. I sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey what's ya watching?" I asked him

"Punked." He said

"Emmett I'm going to get right to it. Talk to Rosalie. She is freaking out. She wants to apologize." I looked at him and he nodded.

Rosalie came down the stairs and I got up so she could sit in my place on the couch. I went up stairs and got Alice.

"Come here" I said pulling her to the top of the stairs where we could till see Rose and Emmett with out being seen.

"Emmett I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I miss you and I want to stop fighting. I know it hurt you" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Jasper why are you showing me this?" Alice asked me

"I thought you might want to witness Rosalie admitting she was wrong."

We both laughed and went to join them in the living room.

**Sorry for the goof last chapter. I hadn't read it in a long time. Please review and thanks to those of you that already do. **


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

We walked into the living room and they were still making out. I sat on the couch and took Alice in my lap. She kissed me. Carlisle came in and cleared his throat.

"Good to see you guys made up." He said to Rose and Emmett

"Yea it's good to be made up." Rosalie said with a smile.

It was dark. I looked around. Everyone was in the living room except Edward.

"Edward isn't back yet?" I asked curious where he was

"Not yet. I don't know where he is." Carlisle said

"I bet he brings Bella home soon." Alice said

"No way I don't think he wants to risk it yet." Emmett said

"I'm with Alice on this one, although why any of you would bet against her I have no idea." I said with a chuckle

"We will find out soon. He is on his way home right now." Alice said

Just as she finished Edward walked in the door. He had a huge smile on his face. Alice got up and hugged him, as did Esme. Rosalie held her ground which meant Emmett had to stay where he was. I got up and hugged him as well.

"Where is Bella?" Alice asked

"She is sleeping. I only came home for a few minutes because I wanted to change and ask you guys something."

"What do you want to ask us dear?" Esme said, curiosity in her voice

"Would anyone object to me bringing Bella here to meet you guys? She is my girlfriend and I would really like for her to meet my family." He said

Emmett, Rosalie and I looked at each other.

"There are benefits for you if you agree to this" Alice whispered in my ear.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. She nodded.

"We have no objections to it. I would love to meet Bella." Emse said speaking for herself and Carlisle.

"Neither do we." Alice said speaking for the two of us.

"Jasper, you really don't have a problem with it?" He asked me sincerely concerned for my answer

"I don't object. I would also like to meet Bella. I have felt her feelings for a while now and I want to meet the girl who has such wild and uncontrolled emotions." I said laughing

"I don't have a problem with it either. Bella seems like a fun person to hang around with." Emmett said

We all looked at Rosalie. I had a feeling that even if she said no Edward would bring her over anyway.

"I do have a problem and you know I have a problem with this. I will probably always have a problem with it, but I have feeling you are going to bring her over anyway."

"Your right Rosalie I am going to bring her over anyway. It really hurts me that you don't trust me, but I am going to deal with that." Edward said

"I am going to go change and then I am going back to Bella's house. We will be here around 10." He told us and then left the room

"Come on Alice lets go upstairs" I whispered in her ear.

"Hold on one minute Jasper I'd like to have a word with Rosalie." She told me.

I got up to leave. She grabbed my arm.

"Stay here" She told me.

"Rosalie why do you have to be such a bitch? Not everything revolves around you. Can't you see how happy Bella is making Edward? This is ridiculous. You are just worried that Bella will be prettier than you." Emmett let out a low growl. "Oh shut up Emmett. This is so stupid. You defend her even though you know she is wrong. She is just jealous that Edward didn't fall head over heels for her like he did when he saw Bella. She doesn't realize that if Edward had fallen in love with her, she wouldn't have you. Someone who would give up everything for her. Someone who would die for her. Someone who protects, and worships the ground she walks on."

Alice walked over to Rosalie and slapped her. Emmett jumped up and went for Alice, but I jumped in front of her. I let out a low growl.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." I said pushing Alice up the stairs.

"Keep her in control then." He looked at Alice "Lay a hand on her again and I won't be nice." They walked out of the room. Alice and I went up stairs.

She was shaking. I pulled her into a hug.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

She looked at me.

"I have no idea what got into me. I just felt like somebody needed to put her in her place. I'm not sorry for what I said either. I was right and you and Emmett both know it. Emmett scared me. I have never seen him act like that towards me."

"Frankly I would have acted the same way, had Rosalie been attacking you like that." I told her

She was still shaking so I just held her until she calmed down. I moved us into my study and sat on the couch. I pulled her onto my lap. We sat there most of the night, waiting for Edward to bring the highly mysterious Bella home for us to meet.

**Sorry I had to end it there. I finally have gotten to one of my favorite chapters in the book. Bella meets the Cullens. I am so excited to write it but I should go to bed because I'm getting my driving permit tomorrow!! Ehh we'll see what happens. If I don't' update tonight, tomorrow for sure!! Reviews please. **


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

**So before I write anything I have to defend the little rant Alice went on. I LOVE Alice she is my second favorite character and sometimes I don't feel like she sticks up for herself enough. That's why I had her "fight" Rosalie. Sorry if you were mad or upset by that. : Also some of the stuff like what the characters say is directly from Twilight This stuff is in **_**italics**_** so don't be confused. ****ALL**** credit goes to the author Stephenie Meyer. I ****DO NOT**** own those ideas. And so the chapter begins. : **

When the morning came, I went about my business as normal. Alice however was jumping off the walls.

"Aren't you excited at all?" She asked me when she caught me reading.

"I'm very excited, but I'm more nervous. Please don't think I'm being rude if I keep my distance from her. I don't want to be tempted." I told her.

"It's ok, actually Edward told me to tell you to keep your distance. Just in case." She said

I was hurt that Edward thought I couldn't control myself, but I would respect that he didn't want her to get hurt; he was just as protective of her as I was of Alice. Although I think I'm probably better at keeping Alice protected since Edward is bring home his human companion to a house full of vampires.

She kept finding things to busy herself with. It was hard being in the house this morning. Everyone was overly excited, some people were nervous. I sent a calming wave towards Alice. It worked, but only for a little bit. I decided to send a calming wave through the house; maybe it would relieve Esme a little bit. It worked, every body relaxed and went on doing what they would normally do on any other day. When we finally heard Edward talking to Carlisle and Esme downstairs Alice and I got up and went to the stairs.

"_Where are Alice and Jasper?"_ Edward asked.

Nobody answered him because he saw us standing at the top of the stairs. Alice ran down them at vampire speed. Carlisle looked at her with speculation. He was very nervous. I calmed him down. I concentrated on Bella's feelings as she talked to Alice. They were all over the place.

"_You do smell nice, I never noticed before"_ Alice was telling her.

This added to Bella's many emotions. Not only was she scared, but a little nervous, happy, overwhelmed and now embarrassed. I sent a wave of calm at her, and relaxation. She immediately became less tense. Edward shot me a look.

"_Hello Bella."_ I said keeping my distance and not holding out my hand.

"_Hello Jasper"_ She smiled

"_It's_ _nice to meet you all; you have a very beautiful home._" She said. Alice was now walking to my side.

"_Thank you, we're so glad you came_." Esme answered

Bella was looking around the living room. Her eyes stopped at the Piano. Edward had asked Emse if he could buy one the last time Alice had one the lotto. Esme of course couldn't object so she bought a beautiful black grand piano, which now resides in the corner of our living room.

"_Do you play?_" Esme asked Bella noticing her preoccupation.

She shook her head. "_Not at all, but it's so beautiful. Is it yours_?"

Esme laughed "_No, Didn't Edward tell you her was musical?" _she asked her

"_No"_ She turned and glared at him **"I should have known I guess"**

We all looked at her in confusion.

"_Edward is good at everything, right?_" She answered our unsaid questions.

I snickered. Esme however shot us both a look. She turned to Edward.

"_I hope you haven't been showing off. It's rude" _She said

"_Just a bit" _Edward laughed and Esme's look softened.

"_He's been too modest, actually"_ Bella said as if trying to save Edward from being in trouble.

"_Well play for her"_ Esme encouraged, pushing him towards the piano.

"_You just said showing off was rude"_ He protested

"_There are exceptions to every rule"_ she replied

"_I would like to hear you play._" Bella said

"_It's settled then" _Esme pushed Edward toward the piano. He grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her with. I sat down on the couch and pulled Alice on to my lap. She loved it when Edward played. He started playing Esme's favorite piece. We all sat there for a moment and listened, but then Emse tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for us to leave the room. Silently I lifted Alice off my lap and we went upstairs.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked her

She rolled her eyes. "I have no idea, maybe in their room." She turned walked towards their room.

"Wait a second I don't think it is a good idea for you do annoy them right now." I said stopping her before she walked in.

"Why the hell not? They are both being rude." She said trying to get past me.

"Alice just calm down" I told her and sent a calming wave at her.

"Don't try and use your power on me Jasper. This is ridiculous, they are being totally rude not only to Bella who couldn't you tell knows that they don't like her, but also to Edward who is their brother and would do anything for either one of them." She was nearly shouting now.

"What is going on out here" Emmett said as he opened the door.

"Nothing just trying to calm Alice down. Go back to Rosalie everything is fine" Emmett closed the door. We noticed the Piano music stopped. I push Alice into her room. I sat on the bed with her.

"Listen to me." I told her

"Emmett feels horrible about not being there for Edward, but he is torn between Edward and Rosalie. As Rosalie's partner he should be there for her, but he feels he owes something to Edward. So go easy on him ok, he is trying." She nodded.

"As for Rosalie, you know how she is. She has so much trouble accepting what we are. Now Edward brings a human into our world just as she is getting used to the fact she will never be able to have what she wanted. She wanted a family and she wanted to be well known."

"I know, but look at everything she got instead. She got the love of her life, and a great family. Oh yea and she gets to live for eternity." Alice scoffed

"I know but give her some time and she will come around" She nodded.

We sat there for a while. Alice picked up Twelfth Night.

"Read me some?" She asked me

I took the book out of her hand. I opened to my favorite scene in the play.

"'If this fall into thy hand, revolve. In my stars I am above thee; but be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em. Thy Fates open their hands; let thy blood and spirit embrace them; and, to inure thyself to what thou art like to be, cast thy humble slough and appear fresh. Be opposite with a kinsman, surly with servants; let thy tongue tang arguments of state; put thyself into the trick of singularity: she thus advises thee that sighs for thee. Remember who commended thy yellow stockings, and wished to see thee ever cross-gartered: I say, remember. Go to, thou art made, if thou desirest to be so; if not, let me see thee a steward still, the fellow of servants, and not worthy to touch Fortune's fingers. Farewell. She that would alter services with thee, THE FORTUNATE-UNHAPPY.' Daylight and champaign discovers not more: this is open. I will be proud, I will read politic authors, I will baffle Sir Toby, I will wash off gross acquaintance, I will be point-devise the very man. I do not now fool myself, to let imagination jade me; for every reason excites to this, that my lady loves me. She did commend my yellow stockings of late, she did praise my leg being cross-gartered; and in this she manifests herself to my love, and with a kind of injunction drives me to these habits of her liking. I thank my stars I am happy. I will be strange, stout, in yellow stockings, and cross-gartered, even with the swiftness of putting on. Jove and my stars be praised! Here is yet a postscript."

"That is so pretty" She said

"I know it is my favorite Shakespearean passage. It really speaks to me you know?"

When she didn't answer I looked at her. She had the glazed over looked in her eyes. I waited for her to come back.

"What did you see?" I asked

"Nothing important. There is going to be a big storm tonight." She said this just as the door opened.

"Perfect we can play some ball." Emmett said as he walked into the room.

"I'm in. What about you Alice." She nodded

"Let's go see if Edward wants to play." I said

I lifted Alice off my lap and led her to Edward's room. There was a low growl coming from the room. She knocked on the door.

"_Can we come in"_ She asked just as the growling stopped. She opened the door. Bella was sitting on Edward's lap.

"_Go ahead"_ Edward said

Alice walked to the center of the room and sat on the floor. I however decided to stay by the door. I was sort of shocked by the feeling in the room. I hadn't expected it. Edward loved her. He was full of it right now. Bella felt the same way. Alice began talking and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"_It sounded_ _like you were having Bella for lunch and we came to see if you would share."_ Alice announced

Bella stiffened, but as soon as she realized Edward was laughing she relaxed.

"_Actually_" I said smiling and walking into the room. "_Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" _

I glanced at Bella, she looked confused. Edward however brightened up and then hesitated and looked at Bella.

"_Of course you should bring Bella"_ Alice said

I threw her a quick glance, but looked back at Edward quickly. There was no harm in her coming.

"_Do you want to go?"_ Edward asked Bella, he was excited

"_Sure"_ She said, she was really unsure about her decision though. _"Um where are we going"_ She added

"_We have to wait for thunder to play ball, you'll see why"_ he said

"_Will I need an umbrella?"_ She asked

All three of us laughed aloud.

"_Will she"_ I asked Alice

"_No the storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing" _She told her.

"_Good then_" I was excited. I was starting to like Bella. Edward was a lot happier when she was around.

"_Let's go see if Carlisle will come_" Alice got up and bounded to the door.

"_Like you don't already know_" I teased her as we left the room. I closed the door behind us.

Please don't be mad I used the conversations from the book. I thought they were pretty key and I couldn't really change it around because Jasper is present for both. Reviews please. Thanks to everyone that already does!!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Sorry to start with an authors note again, but I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviews. You are amazing. Second I think maybe one or two conversations are from Twilight, again these will be in italics. This is how its going to be for the rest of the story. : Happy Reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. **

Everyone in the family was going to come with us to play, even Rosalie was in. Edward left to take Bella home he would return to her house to bring her back for the game. Alice and I sat with Rosalie and Emmett in the living room. Emmett and I played video games. Alice absolutely refused to speak to Rosalie until she apologized to Edward for not being nicer. Instead she sat reading a fashion magazine. Edward walked in the door slamming it behind him.

"What happened?" Emmett asked not taking his eyes off our game.

"Billy and Jacob Black were at Bella's house when I dropped her off. The thoughts that were running through their head's were so horrendous. Billy wanted to do away with our whole family. Jacob just couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I don't know which one I'm more furious about"

I sent a calming wave his way. He sighed and relaxed and then sat next to Alice on the couch. Emmett beat me at the game we were playing. I challenged him to another one, but before we could start Rosalie spoke up.

"Edward I'm sorry I behaved so rudely today. I just wanted to say that I will treat Bella with respect when she is here, but I won't speak to her if I don't have to."

"Uh, thanks Rose. I think."

Alice smiled, that apology would do for her, even if it wasn't really an apology. She nodded to Rose, who smiled back. They both got up and went upstairs to change for the game.

"Women" Emmett muttered. Edward and I laughed

We continued playing our video games. The girls eventually came back down and wanted to play a game too. Alice played Edward and won. Anybody who play Alice always has an unfair disadvantage because of her power. Rosalie played me and of course I beat her. She scowled at me and went to sit next to Emmett on the couch.

"I should go. Bella is telling her dad about me right now. He is not happy. She just told him I would be there in a few minutes. Emmett can I take your jeep? She doesn't like the running so the less I have to do with her the better. "

"Sure no problem." Emmett got up and took the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Edward.

"Thanks" Edward turned and walked out of the house. We heard him pull out of the driveway.

"He won't be there for long" Alice said.

"We should probably start going if we want to beat them there."

Emmett and I got up and walked out to the garage. We grabbed the bat and the ball and went back to the girls.

"Ready to go?" I asked Alice

"Ready, I'll race you there" She said

"You're on." I handed the bat to Emmett and started running.

"Hey no fair" I heard her say, but she was quickly next to me. I sped up and so did she. Next thing I knew she was so far ahead of me I couldn't see her. She beat me.

"Come here" I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

I broke apart from her only when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme behind us. I grabbed the ball from Emmett's hand.

"Want to play catch?" I asked Alice

"Sure." We ran out to left and center field. I threw the ball to her and she caught it and then threw it back. After a while we moved closer to each other.

"Bella is here" I told her

"I know I can smell her."

"Alice she is so happy. I wonder what happened. She is almost ecstatic."

"I don't know, maybe we can get it out of Edward later. Let's go say hi." She ran up to Bella and said hi to them both.

I watched her. Rosalie met up with me.

"We might as well go in. They are going to pick teams in a minute." I ran right behind her. Alice and Emmett joined us hand in hand. Edward and Carlisle weren't far behind.

"Ok let's pick teams" Emmett said.

"Hold on a second I want to ask Edward something" I said

"Jasper, now is not the time for this" Alice said

"What is it?" Edward asked

"What the hell happened between you and Bella, her emotions are out of control. She is ecstatic."

"Oh god Jasper. I told her I love you." Edward smiled

"Ok, well let's pick teams" Emmett pushed, trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"Ok how about myself, Alice and Edward against Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie?" Carlisle asked

"Sounds good to me." I said

Everybody agreed with me and split into their teams. Edward ran out to right field and Carlisle took second. Alice was pitching. Since we were up to bat I caught for Alice.

"_All right"_ Esme called "_batter up"_

Emmett stepped to the plate. He didn't swing at the first pitch, but the second pitch he swung and hit it to deep right field. Edward took off and a few seconds later appeared with the ball in his hands. The game went on for a while. Carlisle was up to bat and Edward was catching when Alice gasped.

I ran from left field as fast as I could.

"_I didn't see, I couldn't tell" _she whispered

"_What is it Alice?" _Carlisle asked in an authoritive voice.

"_They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before." _She said

I crouched over her, protecting her.

"_What changed?" _I asked

"_They heard us playing and it changed their path." _She murmured sadly.

All of us quickly glanced at Bella. We all knew she was in danger.

"_How soon?" _Carlisle asked and intense look crossed his face.

_Less than five minutes. They're running, they want to play." _Edward scowled.

"_Can you make it?" _Carlisle asked him

"_Not carrying" he cut short "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." _

"_How many" Emmett asked Alice _

"_Three" she answered _

"_Three!" He scoffed "Let them come" _He flexed his muscles.

Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unfazed by this new information. Rosalie had a scowl on her face. Alice looked worried as did Edward. I sent a calming wave through the family. I think this helped Carlisle decide.

"_Let's just continue the game. Alice said they were simply curious." _

Everybody moved back to their spots. Alice and Esme stayed close to Bella and I wanted to stay near Alice. Nobody dared hit more than a bunt and everyone kept their eyes on the forest behind us. Edward had Bella take her hair down and gave her directions. He moved her hair around her face.

"_That won't help I could smell her from across the field" _Alice murmured

"_I know" _He was very frustrated

We continued the play the game. Rosalie was really mad at Bella and continued to scowl at her. I sent a calming wave her way. Edward muttered something to Bella. Everyone turned towards the forest in right field awaiting what would emerge from the trees.

**This chapter was somewhat long. I won't be able to update tomorrow because I am babysitting the cutest little boy ever. I hope you guys like this chapter. It was hard to write. Please Review and let me know what you think!!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They emerged from the forest. First a male, who fell back allowing the other male to take the front, clearly he was the leader. The third was a female and from this distance all I could tell about her was that her hair was an astonishing shade of red. They moved closer together before continuing closer to our family. I could see how different they were from our family. _Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: Jeans and casual button- down shirts in heavy weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods._

Carlisle, Emmett and I stepped forward to meet them. They stepped forward to meet us. The leader and the woman stepped closer than the other male who hung behind them. I assessed the situation. My family was very tense, though none of them were scared. Emmett was the exact opposite, he was happy, I had no doubt he was thinking about how he could tear them to pieces. The three new comers felt a range of emotions. The woman was nervous, but confident. Both males were very curious. I saved Bella for last. I had a feeling she was going to have the most emotions. I was wrong, she only felt one emotion. Fear.

_The dark haired man, still smiling, stepped towards Carlisle. _

"_We thought we heard a game." _He said. He was very relaxed and he had a French accent.

"_I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." _He gestured to his companions.

"_I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella. _He pointed us all out, but didn't pay any attention to any individuals. Bella was shocked when he said her name.

I controlled the situation, everyone was feeling a little hostile, so I calmed the group down.

"_Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably. _

Carlisle matched his tone.

"_Actually, we were just finishing up. But we would certainly be interested in another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long? _

"_We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." _

"_No this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." _

The atmosphere was tense , so I calmed everyone down, so the conversation turned into a casual conversation.

"_What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired. _

Carlisle didn't mention our unique hunting style, instead he answered as if we were the same as them.

"_The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." _

Laurent was taken aback.

"_Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice. _

"_Why don't you come back to our home and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited "It's rather a long story." _

Victoria and James exchanged looks. James however seemed unfazed.

"_That sounds very interesting, and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." _

"_Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle explained. _

"_Of course." Laurent nodded "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle anyway." He laughed. _

"_We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us-Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the jeep," he causally added. _

Suddenly everything changed. A slight breeze blew Bella's scent our way. James turned his head towards Bella, stepping into a crouch. Edward did the same, except he stepped in front of Bella. He bared his teeth and growled.

"_What's this?" _Laurent exclaimed in obvious surprise. Neither, James nor Edward relaxed their poses.

"_She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed at James _

"_You brought a snack?" _Laurent to a step forward, Edward growled and so did Emmett. I sent a calming wave at Emmett, but thought it best not to mess with Edward right now.

"_I said she's with us" Carlisle said in a hard voice _

"_But she's human" _Laurent said in surprise.

"_Yes" _Emmett said, next to Carlisle. His response directed at James, who relaxed from his crouch, his eyes still on Bella. Edward didn't move.

When Laurent spoke next his voice was calm and soothing. "_It seems we have a lot to learn about each other. _

"_indeed" Carlisle's voice was still cool. _

"_But we'd like to accept your invitation" _His eyes flicked toward Bella and then back to Carlisle.

"_And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." _

James, had a different plan obviously in looked at Laurent in disbelief. Victoria's eyes were still moving from person to person. Carlisle studied Laurent's expression before he spoke.

"_We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme he called." _

We gathered around him blocking Bella from their view. Alice moved to Bella's side and Emmett began to fall back, his eyes still on James. Once Edward, Alice, Emmett and Bella began to move, so did we in the opposite direction. We ran towards the house, Carlisle and Esme leading the way for our visitors, Rosalie and I following behind. Before we knew what was happening both Victoria and James broke off from the group and began running in the direction that the others had gone. I looked at Carlisle.

"Let them go, I'm sure Edward already has a plan." He said calmly. I thought about it knowing Edward would be looking for warnings from us.

We led Laurent back to our house. Everybody, with exception of Rosalie was very nervous to find out what was going on with the others. I was surprised by Rosalie after all Emmett was with them. Wasn't she worried about him at all?

Carlisle had just finished telling Laurent of our lives here when we heard a car pull up. We all got to our feet, when Emmett burst through the door with Bella under his arm. Edward and Alice were at his side. Emmett let out a low growl at the sight of Laurent.

"_He's tracking us." Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent. _

_Laurent's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of that." _

Alice danced to my side. She quickly whispered the plan to me and I took her hand and we ran upstairs. I packed a bag and then went to Alice's room.

"Jasper I need to ask you this, please don't get upset." She said

"Can you handle this? Edward is worried, but I told him to give you credit."

"I can handle it. I have learned to think of Bella as marked territory. I know if I touch her Edward would kill me, thus hurting you. Don't worry love I will be fine." I grabbed her and kissed her. I pulled away

"Alice you should fell the hatred Rosalie has for Bella right now. It is so strong. I can't even believe how selfish she is."

We heard Esme and Bella arrive at the top of the steps. Alice waited to meet them, I continued down the steps. Soon Alice, Esme and Bella joined us. I noticed Laurent was gone. Bella and Alice cam to stand next to me. Carlisle walked over and handed her a cell phone.

"_Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck Bella."_ He said as he passed her. She nodded and looked at Rosalie who was giving Carlisle a restful expression.

"_Alice, Jasper take the Mercedes, you will need the dark tint in the south." _We nodded.

"_We are taking the Jeep" _I watched Bella closely for her reactions. It was hard to keep track of her emotions.

"_Alice, will they take the bait?" _Carlisle asked

We all waited as she closed her eyes and became still, finally her eyes opened. "_He will track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." _She had no doubt in her voice.

"_Let's go" Carlisle said and began to walk toward the kitchen. _

Nobody moved in the direction they were supposed to. Everybody moved to their respective partners to say goodbyes. I realized how lucky I was. I would have Alice with me the entire time, I would know weather she was safe. The others would be separate from their partners and would have to wait for a phone call to know what was going on. When everybody was finished, Edward followed Carlisle and they left. Bella was feeling she wasn't worth it. She felt very unworthy. Esme's phone rang and she picked it up.

"_Now," She said_

Rosalie moved out the front door, with out looking back at Bella, still feeling the hatred she felt before. Esme moved to follow her and stroked Bella's cheek.

"_Be safe" _She murmured.

We heard the truck start and then fade away. We waited, Alice's phone rang and she answered it.

"_Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." She vanished in to the shadows. _

Bella was feeling the same way as before. With out Alice there I was across the entryway from her.

"_You're wrong, you know" I said quietly _

"_What" She gasped _

"_I can feel what you're feeling right now-and you are worth it." _

"_I'm not" She mumbled "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing." _She said

"_You're wrong" I said again smiling. _

I had finally realized Bella was worth it. She made Edward so happy and even if it was hard to be around her I needed to accept that she would be around for a while. Alice appeared out of the shadows and picked up Bella, shielding her protectively. I got in the drivers seat and started the car. Alice got in the seat next to me. I took her hand. She looked at me. We started driving into the sunset.

I know cheesiest ending ever. I had to use the exact quotes again and I will keep using them because well its key stuff. Review please!! I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Shakespeare's plays are hundred of years old so obviously I don't own them. :


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**I must start with this. I just saw the new trailer for the Twilight movie and it is taking every ounce of my being not to jump up and start screaming. Ok anyway happy reading.**

I drove at much higher speeds than the law allowed. Getting Bella to Phoenix safe and as quick as possible was my only goal. Somewhere along the way Alice had realized Bella was crying and moved to the back to sit with her. I decided to let her be, sometimes crying was good for the soul.

We made the three day trip to Phoenix in one. Edward and I had discussed earlier that we should stay in a hotel close to the airport, just in case. We hit Valley of the Sun. Bella had been silent the whole trip, except for the occasional whimper. I looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"_Which way to the airport Bella?" _ I asked

"_Stay on I-ten. We'll pass right by it" _

"_Are we flying somewhere?" _I heard her ask Alice.

"No, but it's better to be close, just in case."

Bella fell asleep somewhere along our first loop of Sky Harbor International. We checked into the nearest hotel to the airport. Alice picked Bella up and carried her up to our room. She set her on the bed and then came to join me in the foyer of the room. I turned the T.V on even though I knew neither one of us would watch it. Alice turned to me.

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Back where? I really did need to know how to get to." But she cut me off

"No silly, at the house, when you were talking to Bella."

"Oh you heard that? Yes I meant it. I realized Edward loves her the same way I love you. You saw how he reacted when Laurent asked if she was worth it, he nearly ripped his head off. I have come to terms with the fact that Bella is part of our lives and that she probably will be for a long time." I said

"Jasper, I am very proud of you, you know that right?"

I was surprised. "Why? What have I done?"

"You are getting so much better at being around humans. I know it is hard, but you handle it so well. I love you for changing your ways."

"Anything for you love." I leaned in and kissed her. When she pulled away she looked towards Bella's room.

"I think she is up. I'm going to check on her." She made her way to the door, walking as if she was floating.

I made my way to the little desk in the corner of the room. I took out a pad of paper and starting mindlessly drawing. I gave up after a while and started staring at the TV with out really watching it. There was a light knock on the door. I got up and got the room service Alice had ordered for Bella. I set it down on the coffee table. Alice and Bella emerged from the Bedroom. Alice sat down on the arm of the sofa, and Bella sat in front of the tray of food. Bella at very slowly keeping a close eye on Alice, I highly doubt she missed one glance Alice sent my way. Bella pushed her food away and Alice looked at her.

_What's wrong, Alice?" _She asked, with worry in her voice.

"_Nothing's wrong" _Alice answered, but her eyes deceived her. She was usually a good liar. Carlisle should have called by now and we were both hoping that nothing had happened. I had hoped to keep it from Bella and I knew by Alice's surprise so did she.

"_What do we do now?" _

"_We wait for Carlisle to call." _

"_And should eh have called by now?" _If only Alice hadn't glanced at her phone, Bella may have been fooled instead she panicked. All her emotions quickly changed, she went from being content to being scared, hurt and afraid, the only thing that didn't change is she still felt somewhat safe.

"_What does that mean" _her voice went up an octave and she fought to control it. _"That he hasn't called yet?" _

"_It just means that they don't have anything to tell us." _Alice was too hard when she said this. Bella didn't believe her. I got up and sat between them on the couch, closer to Bella than I have ever been. I struggled to gain my composer as I spoke to her.

"_Bella, you have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here." _I told her in a soothing voice.

_I know that." _

I was extremely confused, if she knew she was safe why was she so scared. Her emotions changed with every passing minute, but fear never failed to be there.

"_Then why are you frightened?" _

It took her a moment to answer, her answer however didn't surprise me.

"_You heard what Laurent said" _Her voice was just a whisper.

"_He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward." She gulped. "If that wild female hurts Esme" _

Her voice went up about two octaves and she was beginning to feel hysterical. I tried to calm her down, but it didn't work much. I let her continue.

"_How could I live with myself, when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me" _

"_Bella, Bella stop." _I interrupted her, I talked fast trying to get the point across.

"_You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this- none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries." She looked away from me. "Listen to me!" she looked at me again. " Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing _

_you."_

"_But why should you-"_

Alice cut her off this time, putting her hand on her cheek.

"_It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he looses you?_

Her guilt subsided, with no help from me. She seemed to be content with the speeches we gave her and she sat in the room with us. It turned out to be a very long day. The hours dragged by, as usual there was nothing good on TV. After she called down to the front desk to ask them to ignore our maid service, Alice seemed just as bored as I did. We couldn't say much to each other because we didn't want to upset Bella. I kept a close eye on Bella's emotions. She was still afraid and she wanted to feel panicked, but I didn't let either of them break through the surface. After a while Bella decided to go back to bed. Alice got up and followed her. For something to do, I moved to the door to listen to their conversation. I had missed the beginning, but I still heard enough.

"_Yes. I will always tell you the truth." _There was silence for a few moments.

"_Tell me then……How do you become a vampire?" _

"_Edward doesn't want me to tell you that." _

"_That's not fair, I think I have a right to know." _

"_I know" _

There was a pause. I could tell Alice was going to tell her, but she wanted to think about it.

"_He'll be extremely angry" _

"_It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend I'm begging you." _

I was surprised by this. Bella usually took Edward's opinion in to extreme consideration. She often agreed with his opinion with out even thinking about it. I suddenly realized how strong she was. She was very self defiant, a good quality for a human.

"_I'll tell you the mechanics of it." _Alice broke the silence in the room.

"_but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind I can only tell you the theory." _

Another silence. Bella was waiting for her to continue. Edward was going to be pissed.

"_As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal­­—much, much more than really necessary. The strength, speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper and I, who have extra senses as well. And then like a carnivorous flower we a physically attractive to our prey. _She paused for a moment. "_We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous. The venom doesn't kill—it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are exceptions. Carlisle for example." _

"_So if the venom is left to spread" _Bella murmured.

"_It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it a victim would be wishing for death. It's not pleasant you see" _

"_Edward said that is was very hard to do……I don't quite understand."_ Bella said

"_We're also like sharks in a way. Once we taste the blood, or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes, impossible. So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides—the blood lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other." _

"_Why do you think you don't remember?" _

"_I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human." _

There was silence on the other side. Alice was right, my transformation was the sharpest memory of my human life. I don't really remember much else of my human life. I remember bits and pieces, such as my family. My parents and my sister, they were torn apart by the war. My father and I were forced to join the confederate army and while my sisters loyalties should have been to her family, she fell in love with a Union solider, married him and moved to New York. My mother was left alone, until my father returned. I never found out if he did. Suddenly Alice broke the silence.

"_Something's Changed"_ Her voice was urgent, I opened the door and she was right there. I put my hand on her shoulders and guided her back the bed.

"_What do you see?" _I asked curious to find out.

" _I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold…..a gold stripe across the mirrors." _I was deeply confused.

"_Where's the room" _

"_I don't know something is missing—another decision hasn't been made yet." _

"_How much time?" _

"_It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something and he's in the dark now." _

I remained calm. I knew both of them were going to freak out. Bella because she is worried something will happen to one of us and Alice because she can't see what is happening.

"_What is he doing?" _

"_He's watching TV……no, he's running a VCR, in the dark in another place." _

"_Can you see where he is?"_

"_No, it's too dark."_

"_And the mirror room, what else is there?" _

"_Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits."_ She moved her eyes to my face, I looked at her.

"_There's nothing else?" _

She shook her head. We stared at each other for a while, not moving. Before she spoke, I had forgotten Bella was in the room.

"_What does it mean"_ She asked, the fear peaking in her voice.

Neither one of us knew what to say. I calmly looked at her and said

"_It means the trackers plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room." _

"_But we don't know where those rooms are?" _

"_No" _

"_But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." _Alice said.

I couldn't believe this, Laurent had been right. James was very smart and lethal. I didn't want to panic, if Bella saw I was panicking she would to. I stayed calm.

"_Should we call?" _Bella asked. I was thinking the same thing. I looked at Alice. I could tell she was thinking it too. We were undecided

_And the phone rang. _

**Sorry I had to end it there. This is a pretty long chapter. It is getting kind of hard for me to write and I don't know why. Oh well I push them out anyway. Reviews please. **


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Alice was across the room and answering the phone before Bella or I had looked up. She held the phone to her ear, but didn't say anything at first.

"_Carlisle"_ _She breathed. _She wasn't surprised or relieved, neither was I. I knew they had to call eventually. Bella, however had an over play of emotions. She was both surprised and relieved.

"_Yes" _Alice looked at Bella, and listened to whatever Carlisle was saying for a minute.

"_I just saw him." _She described the vision she had earlier.

"_Whatever made him get on that plane…it was leading him to those rooms. Yes" _She spoke all of this into the phone and then looked at Bella.

"_Bella"_ She got up off the couch and met Bella in the middle of the room. Bella took the phone from her and started talking. Alice danced over to me and started going over what Carlisle had just told her.

"They are outside Vancouver. They lost James, obviously. Edward can't hear what he is thinking. Laurent was right, James knows how to hunt. He has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. I just need to watch out for his next decision."

"Alice, you know this isn't only up to you right. Edward and the others are doing whatever they can to help. Don't think this rests on your shoulders because it doesn't."

"I know that Jasper. Bella is safe as long as she is here and with us, but I feel like I'm the best chance we have because of what I can and can't see."

I shook my head at her. I didn't agree with this at all. She turned to the desk in the corner and sat down. She started sketching the room she saw in her vision. Bella came over to us and watched Alice draw out the room.

There was silence for a long while. I glanced at Bella, she was scrutinizing the drawing. Suddenly she broke the silence.

"_It's a ballet studio." _She said

We both looked at her surprised that she suddenly knew what we were looking at.

"_Do you know this room?"_ I asked her trying to stay calm, but if she did we could know exactly where James was headed and I could prove to Alice protecting Bella wasn't only her job. Alice was scribbling away her hand flying across the paper.

"_It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons-when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." _

She moved her fingers over the drawing that Alice had finished. She pointed to the corner of the corner of the drawing.

"_That's where the bathrooms were-the doors were through the other the other dance floor. But the stereo was here." _She pointed to the left corner of the room. "_It was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room—you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it." _

Alice and I stared at her in awe.

"_Are you sure it's the same?" _I asked her, still staying calm.

"_No not at all—I suppose most dance studios would look the same—the mirrors, the bar." _

She traced her hand over the drawing. Alice and I looked at each other.

"_Would you have any reason to go back there now?" _Alice asked.

"_No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer—they always put me in the back for recitals." _

"_So there's no way it could be connected with you?" _Alice said, slightly disappointed at the fact that our lead was slowly slipping away.

"_No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio somewhere." _

"_Where was the studio you went to?" _I asked her still casually.

"_It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school." _I looked at Alice again. I knew she was thinking exactly what I was thinking. The studio was close, which means James could be on his way.

"_Here in Phoenix then?" _Still trying to keep my voice casual.

"_Yes, Fifty-eighth and Cactus." _

We all sat in silence, staring at the drawing. After a while Bella broke the silence.

"_Alice is that phone safe?" _She asked pointing to the cell phone Carlisle had given her.

"_Yes, the number would just trace back to Washington." _

"_Then can I use it to call my mom." _

"_I thought she was in Florida." _

"_She is—but she is coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while…" _Her voice trembled and she paused. Alice broke the silence.

"_How will you reach her?" _

"_They don't have a permanent number except at the house—she's supposed to check her messages regularly." _

"_Jasper?" _Alice looked to me for the ok. I thought about it I didn't see a problem with it.

"_I don't think there's anyway it could hurt—be sure you don't say where you are of course." _

She nodded and reached for the phone. I stood by Alice and watched her trace the vague outline of the drawing with the pen. Neither of us listened as Bella talked into the phone. She was worried and scared, but I couldn't tell if it was for herself or for her mom. Once she was done, she was restless, but she sat on the couch anyway. Alice and I didn't want to make her too anxious neither of us moved much. After a while Bella fell asleep on the couch again Alice picked her up and brought her to the bedroom.

"She is very nervous." I commented.

"I know, I don't know how to help her though."

"I think we are doing everything we can."

We sat and waited in the silence, for the phone to ring again.

**I know I haven't updated in forever, and I hope this chapter made up for it. So I have decided to try my hand at writing a story with no base. The idea just came to me, but I think I need a beta, just in case the story isn't as good as I thought. Let me know if there are any takers!!**

**PS I know you know this already, but I am not Stephenie!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

While Bella slept, Alice and I sat on the couch staring at the TV, but not watching it. Suddenly Alice got the glassy look in her eyes that told me she was seeing something.

"Alice what do you see?" I asked curiously

"I see the same room, but it's light. Something's brought him back there."

She got up and walked over to the desk. She tore off the top piece of paper that held her previous drawing and began to draw again. Her hands moving at a lightening speed. She got up and carried the pad of paper with her. She sat on the couch and began moving her hand over it again. I went and sat next to her. A few minutes later, Bella's door opened. Neither of us looked up as she moved towards us and looked at the drawing over my shoulder.

"Has she seen something more?" She asked me intently.

"_Yes, something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now." _

We both watch as Alice drew the room with perfect detail. She drew each dark beam on the ceiling. She drew the walls, which were paneled wood. The floor was a carpet and she included a window on the south wall. There was an opening on the west wall leading to another room. One side had a stone fire place and the focal points of the room from this view were the TV and the VCR balanced on a wooden stand. A sectional sofa was in front of the TV and a small coffee table was next to it.

"_The phone goes there."_ Bella whispered breaking the aged silence.

Alice and I both looked up at her and stared. She knew this place. I could hear it in her voice. She answered the un asked question in her next statement.

"_That's my mother's house." _

Alice jumped off the couch and grabbed the phone before Bella could say anything more. I moved closer to her, closer than I had ever been and lightly touched a hand to her shoulder, trying to make the calming effect stronger. Alice's lips were moving so fast neither of us could figure out what she was saying.

"_Bella."_ Alice said. Bella looked up into Alice's eyes.

"_Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He, Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while." _

"_Edward's coming?"_ There was excitement in her voice, even though she tried to hide it.

"_Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him." _

"_But, my mother……he came here for my mother, Alice!"_ Despite my gentle touch she was becoming hysterical. I tried harder to calm her down, but the task suddenly not as easy as it had been.

"_Jasper and I will stay till she's safe." _

"_I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love. ….Alice I can't."_ Alice cut her off and her emotions were still out of control.

"_We'll catch him Bella."_ She tried to assure her, but it didn't work.

"_And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?" _

Alice looked up at me with a meaningful glance. I started to make Bella feel tired, so she would fall asleep and not worry. It backfired, she pulled away from my grasp.

"_I don't want to go back to sleep."_ She snapped at us. She got up and went to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Jasper what are we going to do? She is so worried and she is right. We can't protect her family forever and she thinks of us as family and normally we wouldn't be worried about getting hurt, but it's a vampire we are talking about not some crazy human."

"Alice calm down, everything will be ok. We will do everything we can for now. I really don't think he will go for her mother. I think he was just snooping. Let's just let her be and we will get her when it is time to get Edward."

She nodded and came to sit next to me. I put my arm around her and she lay her head on my chest. We sat there for a while until Alice told me to go check out so we could relocate closer to Bella's mothers.

I nodded and left the room heading for the front desk. I got in the elevator, playing with what Bella had said in my mind. She thought of us as family, but she hardly knew any of us. It really showed how much she loved Edward, if his family suddenly became her family in a few months. I made it up to the front desk by now.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"Hi I'd like to check out of room 915."

"Ok I just need you to drop off your keys to the front desk when you are planning to leave. How do you plan to pay for the room?"

"Cash" I said pulling out my wallet.

"Ok your total is 210" He told me.

I handed him two one-hundred dollar bills and a ten.

"Thank you sir, I hope you enjoyed your stay."

I nodded and got back in the elevator. I got to the floor and the wave of emotions coming from our room hit me. Panic, fear, anxiety, sadness they all hit me at one. I swiftly pushed the key into the door and it opened to reveal my Alice a glazed look in her eyes, hunching over the desk, seeing what would happen next.

**So I'm proud of myself for getting this chapter written. If I get the next one done I will post it too. If not this is your last chapter for a few days. I'm going out of town to a lake in Wisconsin. To keep you busy check out and review my new story Our Time is Now. It's the classic love story, but between Alice and Jasper. Review! Please and Thanks **


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

** Ok somebody left a review that said I was plagiarizing even if I did the whole everything in italics is Stephenie Meyers bit if I didn't have the pages numbers, so the stuff in italics, is directly from the story and it is in Chapter 22, which is pages 433-451 in Twilight. Happy reading. **

"_Alice!"_

My voice tore through the silence in the room like a knife. I ran over to her and put my hands over hers. I loosened her grip from the desk. I held her hands in mine.

"_What is it?" _I asked with a little too much force in my voice.

She turned her head into my chest. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"_Bella" she said _

"_I'm right here." _Bella said, mistaking Alice's answer for a question. She had seen Bella in danger. She was worried for her.

"_What did you see?"_ Bella asked, her voice flat and demanding. I turned and looked at her. All of the emotions in the room were making my head spin. Bella, was afraid and worried, not only for herself, but for her mother. Alice was anxious and worried. I not only felt what they felt, but my own emotions. I was scared for Alice and worried that she put too much pressure on herself. I also felt annoyed and anxious and nervous, but also hopeful and excited that this would soon come to an end. I used my power to bring a calm and tranquil presence to the room. Alice also recovered from the vision.

"_Nothing, really just the same room as before." _She finally turned to look at Bella.

"_Did you want breakfast." _

"_No, I'll eat at the airport." _

She left to take a shower. As soon as we heard the water start and the shower curtain close Alice rounded on me.

"Jasper I saw her with James. Something goes wrong and he gets a hold of her. We can't let that happen. I promised Edward it wouldn't happen." She was becoming hysterical.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. I held her there for a while before I reassured her.

"Nothing is going to happen to her while she is with us. I will keep every eye on her and I know you will too. Bella is smart she won't do anything that will put her in harms way. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry, Jasper she is like my family."

Just as we finished Bella came out and was ready to go. We all climbed in the car. The drive to the airport was mostly uneventful. Bella asked Alice a question about halfway through, but I was more concentrated on keeps both their emotions in check to pay attention to what it was. We pulled up to the airport and found out that Edward's plane was landing at terminal four. I parked the car and we walked to the terminal, Bella leading the way as she knew her way around the best. We took the elevator down to level three where the passengers would be let off. Alice and I looked at the departing flights. We discussed the pros and cons of our favorite cities.

"New York and Chicago have the unmistakable skyline and the history behind both cities is amazing." I told her

"Well that is true, they are both so cold, very dirty and overpopulated. Atlanta is dirty, but it isn't overpopulated and it has the famous peaches. Those were so good." She argued

"But the other two have so much history and so many exciting things. Both have amazing Broadway plays and buildings with amazing architecture and not to mention amazing shopping" I saw her eyes light up and I knew I had her.

"Ok I guess you're right New York and Chicago are a little bit better"

"Thank you" I put my arm around her as we sat and waited for Edward's flight to arrive. Both of us kept a very close eye on Bella, every movement she made was followed by a glance from both of us. Alice offered many times to get breakfast with Bella, but each time Bella refused and said she wasn't hungry yet.

Finally Bella broke her silence. _"I think I'll eat now." _

_Alice stood. "I'll come with you." _

"_Do you mind if Jasper comes instead, I'm feeling a little….." _She didn't finish her sentence, but I stood. We walked through the airport passed many little cafes. I led her through the crowds of people with my hand on the small of her back. When we walked around the corner, she looked up at me.

"_Do you mind?" _She pointed to the ladies room as we passed. _"I'll just be a moment." _I nodded

"_I'll be right here." _

She left my side and I stood there my back against the wall and my hands in my pockets. It had been a few minutes and I was getting worried. I left my post at the wall and started looking around. I turned in the direction, just in time to see Bella get into the elevator and the doors shut. I ran back to Alice. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett had arrived and she was greeting them. I ran up to them.

"Alice she got away."

"What do you mean she got away?" Edward asked panicked

"She asked to go to the bathroom. I didn't even begin to think she would run. Where is she running to?" I said

Alice grabbed my arm and I looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over. It was a few moments before she came back.

"She's going to James."

**Brutal cliff hanger I know. But it's not like you guys don't know what happens. So thanks for the reviews while I was gone. They made me smile. Please if you like this story check out my other one Our time is now, which only has one chapter but will be updated tomorrow. I promise. So like always review please**.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Alice can you see where they are?" Edward asked

"Yea they are in a ballet studio. I think our best guess is the one Bella was telling us about earlier. The one she went to when she was a child. Do you remember where she said it was?" She asked turning to me.

"Yea I'm pretty sure she said it was on 58th and Cactus Street." I said

"Before any of us could stop him Edward took off. He was headed towards the parking garage. I could only assume he knew where we were parked because he could see it in either my head or Alice's head. Alice and I climbed in the back with Emmett and Carlisle took the front seat. Edward put the car into drive and shot through the parking lot like a bullet.

Alice turned her head into my chest. "It's all my fault" she murmured

"Alice, you listen to me right now. It is not your fault, if it is anybody's it is mine. I shouldn't have let her go to the bathroom. I really didn't think she would go anywhere. You can't beat yourself up. I have a feeling there is going to be a fight. We need to be prepared." She nodded, but left her head where it was.

Edward was moving through the mid-day Phoenix traffic at the speed of light. We pulled into the parking lot of the ballet studio and even from there I could smell the blood. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward ran into the room and we followed. We saw Him pull James off of Bella. Emmett and I flew into the room and caught James by the arms. We started ripping him into pieces. We left the room to find a safe place to burn the pieces.

"Emmett" I said once we were done.

"There is no way in hell I could go back in there. It took every ounce of my self control not to bite her. She smells so good."

"Thank god. I couldn't stand it either. There is so much blood. I really hope she is going to be ok. I can't imagine living with Edward for the next hundred years if she doesn't make it." He said

"Besides that I would really miss her. I have grown used to having her around. I mean it is hard to be around her but I have grown used to her clumsiness and her personality. It would kill Alice too. She thinks of Bella like a sister. I would have to deal with both Edward and Alice." I shuddered

"God know Rosalie would be happy, but I would feel like I was loosing a little sister. Did I tell you Rosalie and I had a huge fight about her? She said Edward was being selfish by keeping her around and she said it was a horrible thing to do not only to Bella, but to our family. I defended Bella and Rose just walked away. She didn't talk to me for a few days. She eventually got over it." He sighed

I looked up and saw Edward carrying Bella out of the studio in his arms. Alice and Carlisle followed close behind. I ran up to Alice, she was shaking. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle got in the car and drove away.

"Hey wait what about us?" I screamed but they continued down the street.

"No, they have to take Bella to the hospital. We came up with a story to tell her mom, so we have to go make some evidence."

"Alice what else is wrong?" I asked, knowing she wasn't telling me everything.

"James knew things about my past. I know why I don't remember. I was because I was kept in the dark. I will tell you more later. We really have to go now."

She took my hand and began to run towards the hotel that Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and the two of us would be pretending to stay at.

"Ok the story is that she fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." She told me

"Perfect the stair case leads right to the window. So let's do this. Go get some water and spill it on the floor at the top of the stairs. She slipped on that. Then we will break the window and scatter the glass. She will be able to sue this hotel if she wanted to." I told her

She did as I told her to, she also added some cracks in the walls where Bella "hit" the walls.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her once we had finished "Do you want to go home or stay here."

"I think we should go home. Edward will take care of Bella and I want to see Esme and Rosalie. We should ask Emmett if he wants to come with us. He is probably dying to see Rose."

With that we walked in to the dark Phoenix night, with bounce in our step excited to go home.

**Alrighty so I figured I would update before I closed myself in my Twilight hole. Tomorrow my mom and I are waking up early to camp out to get my bracelet for the book, then I also plan to re-read each of the three books twice, so needless to say I won't be on until Sunday morning probably. Not to write anyway. I have to check the last Quote of the day!! OMG tomorrow I'm so excited. Anyway please read and review. I know it's a very short chapter but I will make up for it I promise. **


	30. Chapter 29

So let me just start by saying BREAKING DAWN WAS AMAZING

**So let me just start by saying BREAKING DAWN WAS AMAZING!! TRUST me it is sooooooo worth the 12.5 hours of no sleep, no eating, no bathroom and wow just read it if you haven't. I will continue this rant after I have written the chapter. : This is a filler chapter, but the next chapter is going to be the last one. **

Chapter 28

Alice and I ran to the hospital to get Emmett. I waited outside for them. I thought about Edward's emotions. He was sad, worried, hurt and betrayed. He would never admit it, but he felt like Bella had betrayed him. I would never forget the feelings that coursed through him when he found Bella was going to James. Alice had forgotten about the letter Bella handed her in the airport until after they had gotten Bella to the hospital. The same feelings coursed through him when he read the letter. He wouldn't tell any of us what it said and I wasn't going to be the one to pry it out of him. I knew he would get over it eventually. He loved Bella and that was his strongest emotion. Alice emerged from the hospital, with Emmett following close behind.

"Jazz, Emmett is coming with us, but we have to run because we only have one car here and Bella can't run so we have to leave them the car." Alice said as she came over to me and kissed me on the cheek

"That's fine with me. I really need to hunt after this experience anyway." I told her

She smiled, she was proud of me, I could feel that. No matter how much she tried to hide them, I was always in tune with her emotions.

"Thank you" I whispered before I kissed her on her nose.

"If you to are finished with the mushy stuff, I would really like to get a move on." Emmett shouted behind us.

"Sorry Emmett, but it's not like you are going to be any better when we get home and you see Rose." I countered

"I'm not denying anything, but at least we don't do anything in front of people."

"Jeez we were only kissing. Calm down." I told him, feeling his annoyance rise.

"Knock it off you two. Let's get moving we have a long run and if you want to hunt on the way Jazz it's going to take even longer." Alice interrupted our fight.

"You're right, sorry Emmett we will keep our PDA to a minimum." I laughed and took Alice's hand in mine as we began to run. Emmett wasn't far behind us. We decided to run through the rocky mountain area to see if we could catch a mountain lion or something. I had never hunted animals anywhere outside the Olympic peninsula and I have to say their diet must be different in the mountains because they tasted so much better. We continued our run after we had hunted to our satisfaction. We made it home in less than two days.

"Emmett!" Rosalie ran into his waiting arms. They kissed each other passionately.

"Not in front of people my butt." I muttered under my breath so only Alice could hear. She laughed.

While Emmett and Rosalie were still embracing, Alice and I went up to greet Esme. She pulled Alice into a hug first, muttering how she was so happy we were safe. Then she hugged me next. She started whispering in my ear.

"How is Bella?" She asked concern in her voice.

"We think she will make a full recovery. Obviously I am too far away from them now so I can't feel anything, but I'm sure Edward will keep us constantly updated. I don't think Alice could handle it if he didn't" I said finishing after she had released me. Esme pulled Emmett into a hug. I hadn't even noticed Rosalie had let go of him. She came up behind me and touched my shoulder.

"Jasper, I'm glad you're okay." She said as she hugged me.

"No worries, Rose everything will be fine."

"I certainly hope so" She muttered as she released me and moved to hug Alice.

Once the hellos were done, we all moved into the house. I moved to my favorite seat in the living room, Alice followed me and once I sat down I pulled her into my lap. The others followed us and sat in their favorite seats. The mood in the room was very subdued. I had no doubt it was because we were all thinking about Bella. I was pretty sure we all hoped she would make it. Just as I was about to use my power, my phone rang. I jumped and answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Jasper, it's Edward"

"Oh hi, how is she?" I asked, suddenly aware that everyone in the room was looking at me.

"She finally woke up. She spoke with me, but she was in so much pain. She wanted to see her mom and then the nurse put her back under so she could sleep while she was in the most pain. I just wanted to update you guys. I know Alice is probably dying."

"Yea we are all dying over here. We are worried." I told him

"Yea all of you except Rosalie." He muttered

"No even she is sitting here." I said

All at once, Alice, Rosalie and Esme's heads snapped up.

"Is Emmett in the room?" He asked

"Well yea." I said

"That is the only reason she is sitting there trust me. Anyway we should be able to bring her home soon. Please tell Esme to stop worrying and tell Alice that her evidence worked perfectly, so thank her for me."

"I will pass on the messages." I told him

"Oh Bella is walking up. I have to go. We will see you guys soon."

The line went dead. I looked up at my family, they were all looking at me. All of them except Rosalie. I had been blocking out their emotions just concentrating on mine and Alice's. Now I blocked out Alice's and concentrated on Rosalie's. Edward was right. She felt resentment and hatred; I had no doubt towards whom. She was also happy and she felt safe. I sighed and started explaining what Edward had told me on the phone, finishing with what he told me to say to Esme and Alice.

"Esme" I moved my attention to her. "Edward says to stop worrying about them. They will be home and in yours and Carlisle's care soon."

"Alice" I said moving her from my lap so I could look her in the face. "Edward says thank you. The evidence we fabricated worked perfectly. Everybody believed the story."

We sat there in silence again, no doubt waiting for the day we would all get to sit in the living room reunited as a family.

**Ok so like I said Breaking Dawn was AMAZING!! Anyway, please review, I'm pretty sure I'm going to write New Moon from his perspective too. For some reason it helps me to be writing two stories at once. (In case you didn't know my other story is Our Time Now. Please read it. I'm pretty proud of it.) **


	31. Chapter 30

So this is the last chapter of Twilight form Jasper's POV

**So this is the last chapter of Twilight form Jasper's POV. I will be writing New Moon in his perspective, but probably not for at least a while, because band is starting up again and school starts and not to mention I have my other story and I have a good idea for a Quil/Claire imprinting story that I want to write…….Anyway HAPPY READING!!**

"Alice do I really have to wear this monkey suit?" I pleaded with her to let me wear a normal looking tux.

"Yes, you do and don't argue with me. I want to make this memorable for Bella. Plus Edward practically begged me to make this a good night." She told me.

"What are you and Rose wearing?" I asked as she tied my tie.

"You will just have to wait and see mister. Go down stairs and tell Edward and Bella to get a move on. We will catch up to them." She kissed my cheek and disappeared.

I descended the stairs, looking for Edward and Bella, but I only found Emmett sitting on the couch talking to Esme.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" I asked them

"Edward heard her thoughts, they already left." Esme told me with out looking up. I sat down next to Emmett, waiting for our wives to come down.

"Jasper, you look handsome." Esme said as if she had just noticed I was sitting there.

"Thanks Esme. Alice really tries you know?"

"I do, I'm going to go get the corsages and boutonnières." She got up and returned a few second later with four boxes. She handed one to both Emmett and I. When I looked up from the box I saw them coming down the stairs. She looked beautiful. She ran up to me and kissed me. I put the corsage on her arm and she pinned the flower on my coat.

"You look dashing." I told her as we got into Rose's BMW.

"Why thank you my dear." She said back

For the first time I noticed that Rose and Emmett weren't behind us. I looked around and saw that Emmett has Rosalie up against the wall of the house, his lips to her and his hand sliding up her thigh. I cleared my throat. They pulled apart.

"Sorry, but isn't that supposed to be saved for after prom?" Alice asked trying to hide her laughter.

"So what we are already married and plus we aren't the average high school couple." Rosalie laughed.

We pulled up to the school and walked into the dance. As usual everybody stopped to stare, but eventually went back to what they had been doing before. I caught a glimpse of Bella and she looked wonderful. She was dancing with Edward.

"Come on let's dance" Alice took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I turned her around before I brought her close to me. We danced to the slow songs and sat out during the fast ones. About an hour after we had been there I realized Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared.

"Where did Emmett and Rose go?" I whispered in Alice's Ear

"I have no idea, but I have a fairly good guess." She said

She started kissing my hands, then moved slowly up my arm to my neck, then across my jaw to my lips, kissing me passionately. I kissed her back. I was fully aware of the stares we were getting, but I didn't care. I took her hand and led her out to the car, where we found Emmett and Rosalie, in the middle of making out.

"What do you say we call it a night?" I asked through the window. All three of them nodded.

I drove to the house and once we got there I knew I was in for one of the best nights of my life.

**So I like the way it ended. Look for a sequel coming somewhat soon. I need to read and write to keep myself sane during band camp, because I'm up early and I go to bed somewhat late. Anyway thanks for reading and Reviewing. While waiting for the Sequel read my other story Our Time Now and look for a Quil/Claire story **


	32. Authors note!

Author's Note

I'm not sure if anyone actually reads my stories, but just in case someone does I thought I would post this. I'm totally revamping (no pun intended) my stories/ fanfiction profile.

A few things are going to change in the next couple of weeks.

Jasper's story is going to get a complete re-write. Same basic ideas and same plot, (obviously, because Twilight hasn't changed) but I've grown as a writer since I wrote that story and I want to change it for the better.

I'm going to be posting another story on here sometime soon. Actually it may be a couple of stories. I've had ideas flowing for a while now, and I really want to get them down on paper.

My name is going to change. When I first joined Fanfiction, I was obsessed with Twilight. I still love the story, but I'm not as obsessed as I was a few years ago. I'm pretty sure my new name is going to be Im_a_Fruitloop, but I'm not one hundred percent sure.

So if you are reading this, thank you so much for following me and/or my stories.

Nikki


End file.
